My Heart, Your Home
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: E se eu disser que não sou como os outros? E se eu disser que não sou apenas mais um de seus brinquedos? "Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu desejo ter feito certo." PadAckles, UA.
1. Give me Faith

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +18

**Gênero:** Angst / Drama / Romance / Yaoi / Lemon / Universo Alternativo

**Avisos:** Relações homossexuais e álcool :)

**Shipper:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse:** "E se eu disser que não sou como os outros? E se eu disser que não sou apenas mais um de seus brinquedos?... Pelo menos uma vez na vida eu desejo ter feito certo." PadAckles, UA

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Tem uma parte no meio desse capítulo é meio que uma reedição de uma história minha (Broken - You Wanna Be A Loser Like Me) que foi deletada no Nyah!, mas, como não pretendo postá-la tão cedo, imagino que não tenha muito problema, então... De boa pra todos vocês? :D

Espero que gostem! ^^

**Capítulo 1: Give me Faith / Dê-me Fé**

Os olhares se cruzaram, os dedos se entrelaçaram de modo lento, a respiração ia se acelerando num ritmo gradativamente lento. O que há muito seus corações queriam era dito pelos olhos claros que se fitavam com intensidade, pelas batidas tão fortes que doíam no peito, pelas mãos que ficavam trêmulas. Foi-lhes roubada toda a capacidade de dizer qualquer coisa racional, pelo menos naquele momento.

Seus rostos se aproximaram quase que por vontade própria, e seus lábios se tocaram de modo calmo a princípio, e com força a seguir. Eles tentavam tornar aquele momento mais forte, mais real, mais verdadeiro... Os olhos se fecharam para aproveitar cada segundo, e os braços de um envolveram o corpo do outro, buscando o maior contato.

A cada novo movimento, a cada nova descoberta, a cada novo sentimento e toque, o fogo entre eles ardia mais forte, mais real, mais verdadeiro, mais necessitado. Eles _precisavam_ daquilo tanto quanto precisavam do ar para viver. E não era nenhuma opção. Não era como se tivessem alguma escolha.

Porém, nada daquilo era novidade.

Quando o beijo acabou, puxou-o para perto e o abraçou com carinho. Parecia que tudo nele estava num ângulo diferente: as pernas, o nariz, o sorriso... Como ele conseguia continuar sendo tão perfeito? Seus braços rodearam o corpo do rapaz com mais força, e ele sussurrou em seu ouvido aquelas palavras que havia guardado durante tanto tempo, mesmo que não soassem tão doces quanto poderiam:

— Eu te amo...

Depois disso, apenas o silêncio.

Naquela noite, algo se perdeu.

Algo foi quebrado e levado pela tempestade que caía lá fora.

**x Quatro meses antes... x**

O som das batidas era forte, fazendo o som ecoar em seus tímpanos. As luzes fluorescentes eram claras e escuras, diversas, mas faziam seus olhos arderem da mesma forma. O cheiro de álcool e suor preenchia o ar, junto com diversas outras fragrâncias que não conseguia identificar. Ali, dentro da boate, as pessoas dançavam como se não houvesse amanhã, e empurravam umas as outras em busca de mais espaço. Para todo lado que se virasse, era possível ver um casal se beijando, e Jared não estava muito diferente.

Seu sorriso era cheio de covinhas, sacana, e havia um brilho malicioso em seu olhar. Seu corpo se movia de acordo com a música, num ritmo ininterrupto e natural, meio bruto, cru. Era impossível não se sentir livre dentro daquele lugar. Era impossível não sentir cada empurrão e toque com a sensação de que o calor se espalhava em seu corpo enquanto o inebriava ao ponto de o sorriso se tornar quase bobo, mesmo que _ainda_ não tivesse bebido nada.

Padalecki sentiu mãos quentes envolverem seus dedos, numa dança que há muito havia conhecido. Não era algo demasiadamente difícil de compreender; era tão natural que chegava a ser ridículo. O moreno simplesmente se deixou levar pelos instintos, e logo suas mãos envolviam a cintura da loira, que se deixava guiar pelo rapaz. Eles praticamente quicavam, o ritmo da música tomando o corpo do topo da cabeça até os tênis de marca.

Katie, Lauren, Alona... Qual era o nome dela, mesmo?

Não importava, por enquanto.

_Ele não queria saber._

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Com uma animação puramente inocente, quase ingênua, os olhos claros cravaram-se nas páginas do livro que havia pegado na biblioteca no dia anterior. Só agora, durante a noite, é que ele tinha uma chance de olhar melhor para o objeto tão estimado. Acariciou a capa com a ponta do dedo indicador, e um sorriso ameaçava surgir, quando algo se quebrou no andar de baixo, e aquilo de imediato acabou com a mágica do momento. Jensen demorou alguns instantes para se levantar, e, quando o fez, suspirou indisposto. Pelo visto, o livro teria de ficar para mais tarde..._ Outra vez_.

Ackles desceu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, e não se surpreendeu ao ver o pai deitado no sofá, uma garrafa de bebida na mão, num estado deplorável. No chão, pedaços estilhaçados do retrato que ficava na mesinha de centro. Aquele do qual o loiro mais gostava, que mostrava a família reunida em um de seus primeiros aniversários. E não havia dúvidas, a julgar pela expressão do homem: Roger quebrou aquilo de propósito.

— Pai? — chamou num tom baixo enquanto se aproximava com cautela. — Está tudo bem com o senhor?

Quando o mais velho ergueu o rosto, os olhos vermelhos e estalados denunciaram que aquela não era a primeira garrafa que ele tomava. Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior com força, e esticou a mão para pegar o objeto. A princípio, o pai resistiu, e, logo em seguida, acabou cedendo. O rapaz não disse nem uma única palavra enquanto passava o braço do maior por seus ombros e dava o impulso necessário para que ele se levantar. Nada foi dito entre eles, e Roger também não o encarou diretamente.

Os passos foram cambaleantes e trêmulos, com Ackles mais velho se apoiando no filho, que tentava seguir em frente. Um pé, e depois o outro; era uma caminhada lenta. Subir as escadas se mostrou uma tarefa quase impossível, e o loiro precisou de fôlego para subir os primeiros degraus, sentindo como se algo estivesse pressionando seus pulmões e o sufocando. O cheiro de álcool que se impregnara nas roupas do homem também não ajudava, e era enjoativo.

— Você é tão bom pra mim... — por saber que o outro não estava em seu juízo perfeito, ele não se importou tanto com aquelas palavras, mesmo que tenha sido pego de surpresa. — Tão bom...

—... Eu sei pai. — gemeu baixinho de dor quando quase pisou em falso, sentindo os músculos se contraírem. — Eu sei...

Roger se deu por satisfeito com aquela resposta, sorrindo bobamente, e Jensen se sentiu mal por isso, mas não teve muito tempo para tal, pois finalmente haviam chegado ao topo da escada. Suspirou aliviado por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a meio que arrastar o pai em direção ao quarto do mais velho. Sentia os ombros doloridos, mas isso não o impediu de seguir em frente. Ajudou o maior a se deitar, tirou seus sapatos e meias, puxou as cobertas para cima de seu corpo. Ackles não respondeu aos cuidados, simplesmente se virou e fechou os olhos, adormecendo quase que no exato instante em que o mais novo terminava de arrumar a cama.

Jensen ainda ficou ali por algum tempo, fitando o corpo imóvel do pai, e, com outro suspiro, retirou-se do cômodo e foi ao próprio quarto, ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama e apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, unindo as mãos e fechando os olhos com força, numa expressão concentrada.

E murmurou baixinho, como uma oração:

— Eu só queria alguém para quem voltar... Alguém que não vá embora...


	2. Just like you

**Beta: **Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 2: Just like you / Exatamente como você**

Global Village era um lugar quase pacato quando os corredores não estavam demasiadamente apinhados de alunos apressados para terminar os deveres que poderiam ter feito no fim de semana, mas estavam ocupados demais curtindo sobre boates e festas. Jensen podia jurar de pés juntos que era o único adolescente que havia ficado em casa de sexta a segunda, e isso não fazia com que se sentisse melhor. Ele queria ser um adolescente **normal**. Com direito a todas as babaquices, todos os erros e sermões.

Mas parecia que estava bem longe de ser.

— Ei, Ackles! Olhe por onde anda!

O loiro estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não se deu conta de que havia esbarrado em alguém, até ter todos os materiais espalhados pelo chão e ouvir as risadinhas das líderes de torcida que passavam pelo corredor. E, com o rosto queimando de vergonha, abaixou-se para pegar os cadernos e guardá-los mais devidamente na mochila. Realmente não entendia a fixação que algumas pessoas tinham em perturbá-lo. E ele também não ajudava em nada, até porque nunca revidava um desaforo. Meio magricela e usando óculos, tornava-se um alvo fácil para os valentões.

Jensen não gostava de encrenca, não gostava de atenção. Era preferível ficar quieto em seu canto para não ter problemas mais tarde.

Enquanto erguia os olhos, segurando os materiais contra o peito, Ackles ainda pôde ver o moreno alto que o havia derrubado, antes de ele desaparecer em meio à multidão que surgiu de repente, indicando que as aulas estavam prestes a começar.

Meio que inconscientemente, suspirou.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Até o segundo tempo da aula de Inglês, Jared já havia esquecido completamente do incidente no corredor, e tentava se distrair conversando com o melhor amigo, mas Murray não era o tipo de rapaz que inventava assuntos tão de repente. Isso era o trabalho de Padalecki. O moreno às vezes se surpreendia com a capacidade do amigo de não ter_absolutamente nada_ para comentar. Aquilo o enfurecia muito, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo.

— Ficou quieto de repente. — Chad observou, e recebeu um sorriso como resposta. — No que está pensando agora?

— Alona me ligou essa manhã. — o mais alto sacudiu os ombros num gesto indiferente, mas seus olhos o estavam contradizendo. — Queria saber se podemos sair de novo, hoje à noite.

Murray sorriu sacana, e já sabia o que viria antes mesmo de o moreno abrir a boca para prosseguir de maneira um tanto quanto petulante, sem tirar os olhos do quadro, ainda copiando a matéria:

— E é claro que eu neguei.

Se o loiro tivesse apostado, provavelmente teria ganhado. Sabia como Jared era, o conhecia há anos. Tinha plena consciência de que ele não saía com a mesma garota duas vezes, mesmo que ela implorasse. No dia em que uma delas conseguisse enlaçá-lo, Chad faria questão de lhe dar seus sinceros parabéns. Não era como se não gostasse do moreno; ele era seu melhor amigo, mesmo que às vezes passasse dos limites. Murray só não gostava muito quando o mais alto fazia coisas demasiadamente erradas, e Padalecki ainda se importava o suficiente para pedir desculpas quando percebia a tensão no ar. Porém, mesmo que pegasse no pé do amigo por isso, não via muito problema no fato de ele ser um "garanhão".

Até porque o próprio Chad não era tão diferente assim.

— O cara de uma noite só, não é mesmo? — exibiu um sorriso para o colega de carteira. — Você não toma jeito mesmo, JT...

Se ele ia dizer mais alguma coisa, ou acrescentar alguma piada, Jared nunca chegou a saber, porque, no momento seguinte, a professora chamou a atenção da classe.

— Quero esse trabalho terminado e entregue daqui a duas semanas. — no geral, Samantha Smith era uma mulher adorável, mas naquele momento parecia quase assustadora, lançando um olhar severo para os alunos. — Uma análise completa, pessoal e crítica, sobre algum livro de Jane Austen, exposta em conjunto pelas duplas que serão escolhidas em aula.

A revolta foi quase imediata: resmungos e comentários irritados. Aquele era o tipo de coisa que exigia tempo, disposição e concentração. Eram poucos os alunos daquela sala que ainda mantinham o interesse pelos livros ou pelos estudos. O moreno já havia jogado a toalha, era aquele que não se importava tanto com a matéria; preferia simplesmente checar os cadernos de última hora, e gastar seu tempo livre com coisas bem mais interessantes que os deveres escolares. No geral, isso se resumia a sair para paquerar, ou então se divertir com os amigos.

— E para melhor desempenho de todos vocês, faço questão de definir quem será o par de quem.

"_Fodeu_" foi o primeiro pensamento de Padalecki, enquanto tentava engolir aquela informação, ouvindo as reclamações aumentarem à sua volta. Samantha estava louca se acreditava que aquilo daria certo. Não era como se os alunos não pudessem conseguir, é claro que eles podiam, mas nenhum deles estava disposto a se socializar. O círculo de amizades, ali, significava _status_. Dependendo daqueles com quem se andava, era um popular. E, dependendo daqueles com quem se conversava esse _status_ imediatamente caía. Parecia uma aposta muito arriscada, sair por aí fazendo pesquisas apenas por causa de um trabalho de Inglês passado pela professora excêntrica.

Percorrendo a sala com os olhos claros, Jared desejou fervorosamente que Smith permitisse que ele fizesse o trabalho com Chad, não apenas porque Murray era praticamente um irmão, mas também pelo fato de ele provavelmente ser o único amigo que tinha que ainda gostava de livros.

Não que estivesse preocupado com a popularidade, longe disso, mas não estava nem um pouco propenso a aceitar fazer parte daquele projeto insano. Estava satisfeito com o que tinha, gostava de seu círculo de amigos. Incluir alguém, mesmo que apenas por alguns dias para fazer o maldito trabalho, era uma ideia demasiadamente assustadora. Não gostava de pessoas diferentes das quais estava habituado. Por Deus, não gostava nem mesmo quando os parentes iam visitá-lo, por que deveria apreciar o fato de ter que aturar mais um desconhecido?

Suspirou pesadamente ao se dar conta de que, mesmo implorando, de nada adiantaria falar com Samantha sobre aquilo. Mesmo sendo uma das professoras que mais considerava para a opinião dos alunos, que mais sentia empatia por eles, tinha plena consciência de que ela também tinha seus surtos, vez ou outra, e nem sempre eles terminavam mal. Na verdade, na maioria das vezes o resultado era bom para todos.

Mas valeria à pena dar aquela chance à mulher?

Enquanto a observava escolher, pelo menos aparentemente de maneira aleatória, os nomes, Padalecki apoiou o queixo nas mãos, desanimado.

A semana estava só começando...

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Você está brincando. — Amy encarou o rapaz com um olhar cético, e, assim que percebeu que não receberia uma resposta, exclamou baixinho: — Puxa vida, Jensen! E o que você vai fazer agora?

Ele havia acabado de contar à Gumenick quem seria seu par no novo trabalho da professora Sam. Assim como Ackles, a loira estava chocada com aquela atitude meio radical. Smith era a única que demonstrava sua profunda tristeza com alguns preconceitos adolescentes ali existentes, e também era a única que fazia alguma coisa para tentar evitar aquela separação.

Mas nem mesmo Pellegrino, da Educação Física, havia chegado àquele extremo.

Jared Padalecki era um garoto popular, carismático, com um sorriso cheio de covinhas e toda uma corja de seguidores. Mas era também um cafajeste, um idiota, e um valentão. Tratava as moças como se cuidasse de brinquedos, e, logo que conseguia o que queria, dispensava-as como quem afugenta um cão pulguento. E Jensen Ackles era ninguém menos do que o Nerd da sala, que usava óculos, não sorria com tanta frequência, e simplesmente tinha poucos amigos.

Alguém de _status_ tão alto, como alguém que provavelmente não tinha popularidade nenhuma por ali...

"_Isso não vai prestar_" foi o que Amy pensou enquanto fitava o amigo com preocupação, mas ele não se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, e simplesmente sacudiu os ombros.

— O que eu _posso_ fazer? — rebateu num tom indiferente. — De que vai adiantar brigar ou dizer qualquer coisa a respeito? Isso não vai mudar nada...

Jensen tinha razão, mas isso não fazia com que qualquer um deles se sentisse bem com a possibilidade.

— E _ele_ disse alguma coisa sobre isso? — Gumenick precisou perguntar, e recebeu um breve sorriso antes da resposta.

— "_Te vira_". — Ackles imitou de maneira um tanto quanto desajeitada. — "_Eu não vou fazer essa droga_".

A loira riu enquanto eles se sentavam numa mesa mais afastada do restante. A biblioteca era um lugar até aconchegante, com paredes da cor creme e muitas estantes repletas de livros dos mais diversos tipos. O ar tinha um cheiro suave semelhante ao de incensos, mas nada que pudesse tornar o ambiente desconfortável. Em algum lugar da recepção, alguém ouvia _Coldplay_ num volume baixo, e _The Scientist_ era constantemente interrompida pelo farfalhar de páginas.

Definitivamente agradável.

— Então... — Amy sorriu simpática. — Precisa de alguma ajuda?

Mas o rapaz sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

— Posso cuidar disso sozinho.

Durante alguns segundos, Gumenick não disse nada, apenas o encarou, ainda sorrindo, mas logo sacudia os ombros, abrindo em páginas aleatórias os livros que havia separado.

— Você é quem sabe.

Jensen sorriu por meio segundo, antes de fingir voltar a atenção para os deveres. Amy não percebeu quando ele desviou o olhar, perscrutando a biblioteca de maneira curiosa. Logo que seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jared, ele virou o rosto em direção ao caderno, a mão apertando a caneta com força, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Padalecki demorou um pouco mais para fazer o mesmo, mas ignorou o ocorrido, e voltou a importunar Chad para que fosse mais rápido, ou procurasse o livro mais tarde, porque queria voltar para casa logo. Entre isso e o caminho até a porta, Padalecki não tirou os olhos de Murray, sacudindo a cabeça de maneira irritada. E, antes de ultrapassar a saída, precisou correr os olhos pelo ambiente mais uma vez.

Ackles continuava a escrever, não o encarou novamente.

Pelo menos, não que o moreno tenha visto.

**You know... I could be just like you.**

_(Sabe… Eu poderia ser exatamente como você.)_

**Continua...**

**Dean LC:** Oiê! \õ/ Primeiramente, agradecendo por estar lendo, nee, sabe o quanto sua opinião é importante pra mim *-* Agora, respondendo ao review: todo mundo sabe que seu coraçãozinho é de pedra e você só chora lendo livro u_u #fato Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask, é a primeira vez que eu não te conto quase todo o enredo de uma história antes de escrever, né? Está sendo legal –Q #apanha

Será mesmo que foi algo sério? =3

É de conhecimento geral que eu prefiro um Jay mais _bad boy_ e um Jens mais tristonho... #BUT vou tentar não deixar muito clichê. Até porque também gosto do Jared :D poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask tudo isso apenas nos próximos capítulos u_u (Nem tudo, mas é válido -Q)

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar *-*

**Larissa Costa:** Oiê! \õ/ Primeiramente: a beta tem o poder e os spoilos, então é provável que suas suposições estejam corretas, Larilinda u_u Sério que ficou legal? *-* Fico feliz então! Meus esforços, aliados às correções (u,u) valeram alguma coisa! \õ/

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoask prefiro um Jared mais malvado, não sei por que XD Mas de boa, porque ele não é o único que vai "se complicar", e você sabe disso *lá lá lá* E também porque você já viu o próximo no seu email, então sabe o que rola :3 #apanha

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar *-*

**Medecris:** Oiê! \õ/ Nem sou fã das coisas que eu escrevo (:S), mas até que eu gostei desse primeiro capítulo, sabe? *-* Você deve saber que eu sou super louca para torturar um pouquinho o Jensen, então não se surpreenda muito, viu? u_u

Sobre Broken... Pode apostar que vou colocar aqui também! Não vou desistir de nenhuma história minha, sério. E não vou mentir dizendo que não me desanimou, porque foi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas a vida continua, certo? Creio (não tenho certeza) que vou começar a repostagem na segunda semana de setembro. É muito tempo? :3

Incômodo nada! XD Fico feliz por perguntar. Eu avisaria no Nyah!, mas só quando começasse a postar novamente, entende? Poaskpoaskpoaskpoask

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar *-*


	3. Am I the enemy?

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 3: Am I the enemy? / Eu sou o inimigo?**

"_O pior inimigo da razão é o coração. Ele não vai te deixar fazer coisas lógicas; acostume-se._**"**

A coisa que Jared menos desejava naquele momento era voltar para casa. Demorou o máximo que pôde enquanto caminhava ao lado de Chad, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para se atrasar e não precisar comparecer ao almoço. Sabia que o amigo tinha plena consciência de seus motivos, e era exatamente por isso que também se negava de forma veemente a pedir para ficar na casa de Murray. Não era o tipo de coisa que gostava de fazer. Em parte por orgulho, em parte por não querer atrapalhar a vida do loiro. Até porque podia lidar com aquilo.

_Precisava_ lidar com aquilo.

Sozinho.

— Nos vemos amanhã, então, JT? — aquelas palavras o retiraram de seu devaneio, e ele encarou Chad por alguns instantes antes de responder.

— Claro. Até depois. — Padalecki respondeu meio distraidamente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos, sem encarar o menor.

Murray pensou seriamente em dizer alguma coisa naquele momento, mas apenas encarou o melhor amigo. Tinha noção do quanto o moreno odiava voltar para casa após as aulas, e era por isso que comumente o convidava para sair, ou "fazer trabalhos escolares", como dizia para os pais do rapaz. Não perguntava nada, e o outro também não dizia. As coisas estavam bem assim.

Porém, naquele dia em específico, Jared parecia mal.

— Quer almoçar lá em casa? — o convite pegou o mais alto de surpresa.

Ele definitivamente não esperava ouvir algo assim, mesmo que o loiro fosse um cara bacana. Encarou Chad durante alguns instantes, antes de dar um sorriso fraco, e, no entanto, verdadeiro. Por mais que não gostasse muito da possibilidade, Murray era um _grande_ amigo. Alguém com quem valia à pena conversar, alguém com quem se podia contar, a menos que se fosse orgulhoso demais para aceitar.

E... Bem, o moreno era um pouco orgulhoso.

— Hoje não vai dar, Chad. — sacudiu a cabeça. — Gerald vai tentar fechar um contrato importante, e convidou os outros empresários para o almoço. Eu preciso estar lá e fazer meu papel, preciso ser o filho perfeito.

— E quando eles começarem a falar coisas que você não entende, o que vai responder? — Murray não se deu por vencido, desafiador.

— Terei, estrategicamente, um dever de casa para fazer. — Padalecki rebateu convicto, sorrindo de maneira marota.

Durante alguns segundos, o menor ainda o encarou com incredulidade, e, logo em seguida, rolou os olhos, se negando a sequer acreditar que o amigo seria capaz de fazer algo assim.

— Hey! — de repente, uma idéia lhe ocorreu, e a hipótese iluminou seu rosto, acabando por receber um olhar confuso. — Por que você não fala com aquele garoto, Ackles, sobre isso? Pode sair de casa mais vezes se...

— _Se_ quiser participar de um projeto absurdo como aquele...? — Jared interrompeu imediatamente sarcástico, meio na defensiva, talvez irritado. — Chad, eu não quero fazer uma droga de um trabalho só porque a Samantha resolveu surtar! Que me dê uma detenção, uma advertência por isso, mas que se dane! Eu não vou.

Foi a vez de o mais alto receber um olhar confuso, e ele simplesmente sacudiu os ombros, indicando que não estava nem um pouco disposto a responder qualquer que fosse a pergunta que o loiro parecia prestes a fazer. E Murray suspirou profundamente irritado com isso. Às vezes, não conseguia entender o amigo. Não conseguia entender os motivos que o levavam a fazer seja lá o que estivesse fazendo consigo mesmo.

Estava se tornando quase um mártir, e isso não combinava nem um pouco com Padalecki que havia conhecido durante a infância. Onde estavam aqueles sorrisos sinceros e cheios de covinhas que transmitiam simpatia imediata? Onde estava aquele bom humor sempre presente? Cada vez mais, a cada dia, ele via o moreno se perder dentro de sua própria mente, e isso o estava destruindo.

Chad não conseguia fazer nada para evitar.

Se Jared se sentia bem agindo daquela maneira, o que é que ele podia fazer?

Era melhor vê-lo daquela forma, do que não vê-lo nunca mais.

— Faça o que bem entender. — Murray acabou sacudindo os ombros num suspiro resignado. — Até amanhã então.

Dessa vez, o mais alto não respondeu provavelmente ainda chateado com o assunto anterior, e o loiro não insistiu. Era melhor deixá-lo pensar sobre aquilo antes de tentar obrigá-lo a tomar qualquer decisão. Mesmo porque não deveria estar se intrometendo naquele assunto. O trabalho era de Padalecki, e não dele. Que o rapaz se entendesse com Ackles para fazer aquela pesquisa.

Jared não olhou para o amigo novamente, mas ergueu a mão num gesto de adeus.

Teria um longo dia pela frente, e não queria pensar muito nisso. A melhor coisa que podia fazer era relaxar e deixar de lado, porque ficaria irritado em demasia se tentasse o contrário.

Sorriu.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Eu nunca vou entender o que se passa pela sua cabeça, Jensen. — Gumenick revirou os olhos com incredulidade, suspirando. — E você também nunca vai me dizer, não é mesmo?

Ackles ergueu os olhos do livro, porém sem interromper a caminhada, já sacudindo os ombros, sem se dar ao trabalho de dizer algo a respeito. Havia se oferecido a acompanhá-la até a porta de sua casa, e, ao que parecia, foi apenas uma maneira de ter e fazer companhia, mesmo que aquilo não desse muito certo. Amy era uma garota que gostava de falar bastante, e ele já era um rapaz calado.

Parecia até estranho vê-los juntos, uma vez que, na maior parte do tempo, a conversa era unilateral.

— Eu acho melhor você ir. — como sempre, ela parou na esquina de onde morava, e se despediu com um beijinho na bochecha. — Nos veremos amanhã.

— Até. — o loiro sorriu timidamente pelo gesto e acenou com a cabeça.

Gumenick sorriu de volta, virou-lhe as costas e correu para sua casa, enquanto era observada com atenção por Jensen. Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que ele apenas a acompanhava para ter certeza de que chegaria bem em casa. E isso era meio... _Fofo_. Ackles não falava muito, mas era doce na medida do possível. Não deixando de ser irredutível quando queria, mas sem se tornar muito teimoso também.

Independentemente de quais características admirasse nele, o rapaz provavelmente a odiaria se soubesse a verdade.

Ela pensou seriamente em voltar atrás quando parou em frente à porta da pequena casa com jardim florido, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da briga que havia tido com a mãe naquela manhã, e tinha plena consciência de que dissera coisas que agora lhe faziam se remoer por dentro, pela culpa. Devia saber que não era a única prejudicada naquela situação. Devia saber que não era a única que sofria, em silêncio. Katherine também estava lá, e havia sido forte durante todo aquele tempo.

Suspirando de maneira exausta, Amy colocou a chave na fechadura.

Aquele era só o começo de seu tormento.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

O almoço foi muito pior do que ele poderia imaginar. Mil vezes pior. Um verdadeiro Inferno. Já não bastasse fingir que convivia pacificamente com os irmãos, sorrir o tempo inteiro, ainda tinha de agüentar aquela mulher insuportável com aquela expressão sarcástica e as palavras irônicas. Estava sendo o mais educado que podia apenas para não enfurecer ao pai, mas aquilo se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

— Pretende se inscrever para quais faculdades, rapaz? — o empresário Morgan, ao contrário da esposa, tentava ser simpático.

Bem, não importava. Jared não gostava dele também, de qualquer forma.

— Harvard. Dartmouth... — resistiu ao impulso dar os ombros. — Alguma coisa assim.

O brilho nos olhos de Jeffrey Dean lhe mostrou que havia dito a coisa certa, e o moreno se deu por satisfeito, voltando a atenção para a comida.

— E o que fará, então? — a ruiva interrompeu sua concentração, obrigando-o a erguer os olhos para encará-la, mesmo que contrariado. — Que profissão gostaria de seguir?

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nenhum deles quebrasse o contato visual, como numa disputa. Padalecki não se deu por vencido, e ergueu o queixo num ligeiro gesto de desafio. Sem encarar ninguém em especial, saboreou as palavras antes de permitir que a frase escapasse:

— Gostaria de ser pediatra, _ou_ fisioterapeuta.

Certamente foi um gesto um tanto quanto infantil dizer algo daquele tipo sem pensar nas conseqüências. Sentiu sobre si o olhar fulminante dos pais, enquanto escutava a risada baixa de Megan e Jeff. Sua vontade era de lhes perguntar se havia algo de errado com aquilo, mas não fez nada, porque sabia que apenas complicaria ainda mais a situação. Que mal havia, afinal de contas? Ele desejava ser um médico, sim, e não via problema nenhum nisso.

Gerald poderia esperar a vida inteira, mas Jared não iria assumir as empresas. Não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e tinha plena consciência disso, mas odiava os negócios da família, odiava tudo que envolvia aquelas mentiras e corrupção.

Isso era algo que não podiam tirar. Fazia parte de quem ele era.

— E um belo sonho.

Aquilo foi dito num tom pejorativo, quase enojado, dando a certeza de que acreditava que aquilo tudo não passava de uma bobagem adolescente, e ele lançou um sorriso forçado à Samantha Ferris, resistindo ao impulso de lhe dizer algumas coisas certamente indelicadas para um almoço entre amigos. Precisou morder a língua para tal, mas era melhor do que nada.

— É. Acho que sim.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen chegou em sua casa desanimado. Ela estava silenciosa, provavelmente vazia. Roger deveria estar no trabalho, ou bebendo em algum bar da cidade. Então restava apenas ele e sua consciência, a vontade insana de se jogar na cama, fechar os olhos e adormecer. Na verdade, queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um grande pesadelo. Era preferível acreditar que não era real, porque machucava menos do que se tivesse plena consciência de que não podia evitar.

Se a mãe estivesse ali, poderiam ser uma família unida novamente. Esse era presumivelmente o "ex-futuro" mais realista que conseguia encontrar no meio daquela confusão. O pai começou a beber depois que ela foi embora, alguns meses após o nascimento do filho, deixando o rapaz com Ackles. Nunca conseguiu entender os motivos para ela tê-los abandonado, e também nunca perguntou. Roger não tocava no assunto, Jensen também não falava nada, e eles estavam bem assim.

Mas não podia negar que, vez ou outra, sentia um pouco de falta da figura materna, mesmo que sequer houvesse tido a chance de conhecê-la realmente. No entanto, a julgar pelas poucas fotos escondidas numa caixa em algum canto do sótão, eles poderiam ser uma família tão perfeita quanto aquelas dos comerciais na TV.

— Absurdo. — sacudiu a cabeça consigo mesmo, e sorriu.

Estava sendo idiota se acreditava que as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. Mesmo que _ela_ estivesse ali, era impossível dizer que não poderia muito bem mudar de idéia e simplesmente deixar de lado o filho e o esposo. Ackles ainda não sabia por que mantinha aquele desejo insano de ter alguém para ouvi-lo quando estivesse mal, ou mimá-lo. Era provável que, se o tivesse, fosse apenas mais um adolescente idiota, que não percebe o valor das coisas que tem até perdê-las.

Preferiu sacudir a cabeça e interromper aquela linha de pensamentos. Até porque era uma idéia louca acreditar que a única coisa que desejava era ser um rapaz como qualquer outro da maioria. E, se fosse, ele também trataria algumas pessoas como lixo? Parecia algo desesperador demais para se acreditar.

O estômago roncou, finalmente atraindo a atenção de Jensen, e ele concluiu que era melhor fazer o almoço antes de qualquer outra coisa. Poderia ter aceitado o convite que Amy lhe fez durante o intervalo, de passar a tarde com ela, mas gostava mais de ficar sozinho em seu canto, estudando. Não porque ela não era uma boa amiga, mas porque Ackles realmente não estava disposto a atrasar seus deveres e trabalhos.

As coisas provavelmente seriam mais simples se Padalecki ajudasse no projeto de Inglês, mas aí já era pedir demais do outro. Ele devia ter feito um esforço imenso apenas para ir até o loiro lhe dar alguma satisfação sobre a "equipe", e mais por consideração pela professora em si do que pelo colega de classe.

E, com esse animado pensamento, Jensen se pôs a preparar seu almoço.

**REVIEWS:**

**Cleia:** Oiê! \õ/

Hey! Que isso. Independentemente do review, saber que gosta é incentivo o suficiente para continuar escrevendo, falou? Beijinhos e obrigado por ler e comentar. :3

**Dean LC:** Oiê! \õ/

Não importa o tempo que demorar pra ler, Luke, e você bem sabe disso. Quanto ao anime, nenhuma de nós de obrigou a nada. Apenas a induzimos. u_u #dá.

Hm... Acho que é de percepção geral que eu meio que tenho uma leve preferência pelo fato de ele ser bem... Frágil, digamos assim. #me_gusta Notou a semelhança com Broken? Acho que sou muito dada aos clichês -Q

A aproximação fica bem óbvia se você vasculhar o clichê dos clichês x_x'' #BUT eu gosto mesmo assim, então não vejo problema nenhum :3 (Quem disse que eu ia te dar spoilo? Sonhe! u_u)

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**Larissa Costa:** Oiê! \õ/

Nah, o Jared não é tão mau assim. Eu só _gosto um pouquinho_ de fazer ele como um _bad boy_ de primeira, tá legal? u_u #apanha Também #me gusta# do Jensen de óculos! Vi um GIF outro dia e fiquei de boca aberta *-* Nah, mas garanto que o Jay vai melhorar :3

poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask também acho, viu, Lari, também acho XD A beta sempre tem razão u,u

Também gosto da Samantha! Talvez tenha fetiche por personagens loiros, ou sei lá, mas, se você olhar bem, acho que toda vez que eu coloco ela em algum lugar, é super fofa e sempre conspira junto com o universo para unir os J's *_* #devaneio, porque eu acho que só mencionei ela em outras fics#

Não vou falar muito sobre a Amy, porque, se falar, vou contar tudo o que acontece, e minha amada beta só recebe spoilo se pedir u_u #apanha

Veremos! \õ/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*

**Medecris:** Oiê! \õ/

Inevitavelmente, a coisa mais comum nas minhas histórias é um Jensen mais sensível, e eu ainda acho que algum dia vou encontrar alguém que vai me xingar horrores por isso x_x

Já percebeu a semelhança entre Broken e MHYH? Ambas possuem um Jay mais mulherengo, até porque eu também adoro quando as transformações ocorrem e o personagem amadurece. É bom saber que somos duas! *U* (Não necessariamente sendo o Jared, mas eu tenho preferência por isso -Q)

Esse negócio de ser nerd é fetiche meu também, mesmo quando não é o Jensen _ Simplesmente _amo_.

Tá todo mundo gostando da Amy, eu acho! poaskpoaskpoask Ela é importante, mas eu nem vou muito com a cara da personagem, #BUT, a voz do povo é a voz de Deus, então... XD E depois do Chad super-mega-vilanesco (#WTF) em Broken, arrumei uma madeira de me redimir com ele :3

poaskpoaskpoaskpoask hoje/amanhã já tem atualização de Broken (Não resisto. Aquela é minha primeira PadAckles, e, consequentemente, meu xodó, meu bebê. Também estou ficando agoniada em não postá-la de uma vez!) Aviso sim, então é melhor checar sua caixa de entrada lá no Nyah! Não sei se tem entrado muito, mas também vou colocar no perfil :3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	4. Once upon a time

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Respostas aos reviews deslogados no final do capítulo, e, aos logados, na Inbox! :3

E esse review é dedicado à minha linda beta, por me ajudar com a cena na biblioteca. Ela é a _boss_, e foi a lâmpada acesa acima de minha cacholinha vazia u_u

Agradeço, e boa leitura! :D

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 4: Once upon a time... / Era uma vez...**

Jared apoiou o rosto nas mãos, os cotovelos em cima da mesa, entediado enquanto observava o professor Pellegrino tagarelando sobre algo que tinha relação a redações publicitárias ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Já estavam no meio de outubro, com um mês de aulas, mas o moreno não estava nem um pouco interessado em conseguir notas logo no começo do ano. A manhã estava um pouco fria, e ele sentiu a necessidade de usar um casaco por cima da cacharrel. Era um pouco... _Fresco_ quando se tratava do outono, mesmo naqueles não tão gélidos. E não estava nem um pouco animado para o inverno, mesmo que ele começasse apenas por volta de dezembro.

Ainda tinha aproximadamente dois meses para pensar naquilo. No momento, suas preocupações eram outras, e mais importantes.

Não tinha mais Genevieve para usar como desculpa por não chegar à mansão Padalecki nos horários determinados pelos pais, e Chad não era um motivo plausível para tal. Ultimamente estava sendo bem difícil fazer com que seus pais acreditassem em suas palavras. Era como se eles tivessem começado a pensar que entraria na fase das drogas ou algo assim. Talvez, se estivessem preocupados de verdade, notassem que o rapaz já não se importava mais tanto com coisas daquele tipo. Não era louco para se drogar, sabia que aquelas coisas faziam mal à saúde, mesmo que não se importasse em beber.

E novamente se viu pensando no que não deveria. Perdido em devaneios, só se deu conta de que quase cochilava quando uma bolinha de papel o atingiu, provavelmente vinda das carteiras que se encontravam atrás da sua, e, mais precisamente, de Chad. Jared teria praguejado se estivesse num de seus melhores dias, mas apenas curvou os ombros, revirando os olhos e tentando resistir ao impulso de rasgar aquele papel em vários pedaços e jogá-los no lixo.

Pensou no que eu te falei ontem?

"_Sim, C., eu pensei_" suspirou de resignação, rabiscando a borda do caderno com a caneta, tentando fazer o tempo passar mais depressa caso se distraísse com algo que não seja ilusões. Murray era seu melhor amigo, e, provavelmente, a única pessoa que conseguia entendê-lo, em meio a todas as outras. Era também o mais idiota, e aquele que menos o ouvia. Isso deveria valer alguma coisa, no fim das contas. "_E é bem provável que você esteja certo. Mas eu não vou admitir isso._"

Padalecki suspirou longamente antes de voltar a atenção para a página vazia à sua frente, pegando um lápis e segurando com firmeza, mordendo o lábio inferior. Precisava se distrair, de alguma maneira, e só conseguia fazê-lo quando desenhava. O grafite percorreu a folha com habilidade, e ele logo se inclinava sobre a tal, concentrado no que realizava. Teria um longo dia pela frente, e ainda não queria falar com Ackles sobre o trabalho.

Ele precisava de tempo para se acostumar à hipótese de passar seu tempo ao lado do outro apenas por causa de um trabalho.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen suspirou pesadamente quando se deu conta de que Amy não ficaria até mais tarde na biblioteca com ele naquele dia. Ela havia alegado que não havia nenhum motivo para tal, mas o rapaz via em seus olhos que estava mentindo. Porém, não perguntou o motivo. Não tinha nem a certeza de que era isso, e também não queria aborrecê-la.

Estava tão preso em devaneios, mesmo folheando um livro no canto mais reservado da biblioteca, que sequer notou os olhares repletos de nervosismo que lhe eram lançados pela morena que o observava de longe. Genevieve Cortese nunca foi o tipo de garota que se sente insegura quanto ao que gosta ou qualquer coisa que tivesse ligação com relacionamentos, mas as coisas haviam mudado no começo do ano passado, quando o loiro se mudou para a cidade. A morena era uma garota direta, sem receios. Costumava até ser tachada de "desbocada" por isso, mas não se importava.

No entanto, nunca se viu numa situação parecida. Até tentou ignorar, a princípio, mas logo percebeu que aquilo seria inútil. Todavia, como podia se aproximar? Ackles era um rapaz reservado, que passava mais tempo com a cara afundada nos livros do que vivendo. Cortese era uma garota "da balada", não-romântica, que dispensava as flores e os bombons. E até agora não conseguia entender o motivo de se sentir tão atraída pelo loiro.

Durante muito tempo, ela precisou ignorar o desejo de lhe lançar um sorriso. Durante diversos meses, precisou resistir ao impulso de ir até ele, tentar puxar assunto, conversar sobre alguma coisa. Passou dias a fio fingindo que nada estava acontecendo, porque isso era melhor do que perder todo o _status_ que havia adquirido com anos. **Anos de trabalho duro** e **muita prepotência**.

Sacudiu a cabeça, inconformada com os próprios pensamentos, e tentou voltar a atenção para os livros que tinha em mãos. Olhou apenas mais uma única vez para o rapaz, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

Definitivamente, arrumaria um jeito de acabar com aquilo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared resistiu ao impulso de sair correndo da biblioteca, e se obrigou a seguir em frente, caminhando a passos lentos até a seção mais reservada. Lá, os livros eram mais antigos, e o farfalhar das páginas era menor. Não tinha certeza de _como_, mas sabia que era onde Ackles estaria. E isso não era reconfortante. Não fazia nem um dia que havia dito que não faria o trabalho, e agora estava ali. Seu cérebro custava a processar aquela informação, e o moreno não queria, de fato, ter consciência daquilo.

Sacudiu a cabeça de forma veemente, e tentou se concentrar em encontrar o rapaz loiro. Os olhos claros perscrutaram com desânimo o ambiente, observando alguns dos poucos adolescentes que ali se encontravam, todos atentos à leitura, envoltos por fileiras de livros empoleirados nas prateleiras. Ao ponto em que se sentia desconfortável por estar naquele local, era impossível não admirar a cena genuinamente encantadora. Ele caminhou por entre aquelas pessoas, atento à figura tímida de Jensen.

Quando o avistou, se questionou se aquele afastamento dos adolescentes de sua idade com relação ao rapaz era porque ninguém queria se aproximar... Ou se era uma escolha que ele havia feito.

Ackles estava com a cabeça inclinada para o grosso livro à sua frente, os óculos escorregando no rosto, a testa franzida em concentração. Padalecki se escorou numa estante, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, apenas observando.

"_E agora, Jared Padalecki?_" foi o que se perguntou mentalmente, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. "_O que você vai fazer?_"

Não tinha a menor idéia de como começaria aquela abordagem, até porque não podia simplesmente chegar lá e dizer que ajudaria o outro com o trabalho. Não era como se quisesse, de fato, fazer aquela análise. O moreno não era fã de livros; nunca foi. Vez ou outra ainda encontrava algo que o interessava, mas isso era raro. Por quê? Bem, ele era um pouco crítico e exigente com relação ao que lia. Não gostava de coisas muito lentas, tampouco agitadas. Tudo logo parecia se tornar maçante.

Jared suspirou ao se dar conta de que não adiantaria nada ficar ali parado, porque isso não faria seus problemas desaparecerem. Então, mesmo ligeiramente contrariado, foi até a cadeira que ficava em frente ao outro rapaz, e ali se sentou em completo silêncio. Jensen sequer notou sua presença, de tão concentrado que estava na leitura.

Padalecki pigarreou, e o loiro imediatamente ergueu o rosto, sobressaltado com o som repentino.

"_Eu nunca vi olhos tão verdes em toda a minha vida._"

— Perdão? — Ackles lhe pareceu quase chocado. — Posso ajudar?

O moreno o encarou, resistindo ao impulso de agir com infantilidade, mas não conseguiu, e soprou a franja antes de cruzar os braços e sentir as bochechas corando. Ele simplesmente **odiava** se sentir envergonhado daquela forma. Odiava ficar na defensiva, principalmente em situações como aquela, quando a pessoa que o observava era um completo desconhecido.

— Eu vou fazer o trabalho com você.

Jensen piscou durante alguns segundos, e sua expressão denunciava surpresa. No entanto, ele não perguntou nada, tampouco sorriu, e isso fez com que o mais alto se sentisse minimamente melhor naquele momento esquisito.

— Tudo bem. — e voltou sua atenção para o livro.

Jared o observou desconfiado, mas, ao perceber que não obteria nenhuma outra resposta, sacudiu os ombros e revirou os olhos, repetindo baixinho e descrente:

— "_Tudo bem_"...?

Mas, virando o rosto, ele não evitou o sorriso, porque não imaginava que seria tão fácil convencer o outro de que realmente faria parte do projeto. Talvez nem tudo fosse tão terrível quanto estava pensando, e essa era uma perspectiva animadora para o restante do dia. Pelo restante da semana.

"_Era uma vez num sonho quebrado;_

_Era uma vez, como um brinquedo partido;_

_Era uma vez num pedaço de mundo;_

_Era uma vez um amor pouco profundo..._**"**

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** _Hey! \Õ/_

_Ah, o Jared foi meio dramático, ele não gosta de ficar perto de estranhos (o que não dá muita chance para a aproximação), mas é gente boa, apesar das loucuras. E o Chad é um grande amigo de infância, não vai deixar o moreno na mão, mesmo sem ter a menor idéia do que se passa pela cabeça dele! poaskpoaskpoask_

_Eu gosto da Ellen em supernatural, mas convenhamos que a atriz tem uma carinha de má quando não está sorrindo u_u Amy é importante #lá-lá-lá#_

_Roger vai ser um caso especial nessa história. Eu gosto do personagem :3 Mas o papai Padalecki eu ainda não tenho certeza... Hm..._

_De qualquer forma, beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*_


	5. Dirty little secret

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

~sem desculpas~ Podem me matar people, porque eu sei que mereço machadadas, tiros e uma greve de reviews. MAS, ainda assim, queria agradecer à Medecris, Cmarialima e à Lari, por serem pessoinhas tão fofas, ao ponto de me suportarem por todo esse tempo. _Thank you, guys_ ;D

Boa leitura! E espero que um dia me perdoem pela demora T_T

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 5: Dirty little secret / Segredinho sujo**

Jensen bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos, entediado enquanto esperava Padalecki aparecer na biblioteca para que pudessem conversar a respeito do trabalho, já que no dia anterior eles apenas combinaram um horário de encontro para aquela tarde. E agora Ackles estava ali, desejando ardentemente que as palavras do moreno não fossem apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto, porque não queria fazer papel de bobo. Será que Jared estava realmente disposto a concluir aquele projeto? Aquela dúvida começava a perturbar Ackles, quando uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ele teve um grande sobressalto, imediatamente erguendo o rosto, tendo a chance de encarar o sorriso cheio de covinhas do mais alto.

"_Achou que eu não viria, não é?_", era o que seus olhos pareciam perguntar, apesar da expressão divertida. Como se, de alguma forma, ele soubesse exatamente o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, como se não gostasse daquilo. E, na verdade, realmente não gostava, mas não pelos motivos óbvios.

Era uma pequena estranheza, uma sensação que fazia o estômago embrulhar e as palavras faltarem. Não era bom, mas também não era ruim. Ficava no limbo, no alto do muro, sem pender para nenhum dos lados. E Jared, desde o começo, tinha a impressão de que dava murros em ponta de faca. Por quê? Porque era exatamente isso que odiava. Ele desconhecia, e por isso temia. Não gostava da insegurança que preenchia seu peito sempre que não sabia o que dizer para iniciar uma conversa, e, de certa forma, ter plena consciência de que seu "parceiro" não esperava o melhor dele, fez com que tudo parecesse pior.

Graças aos céus, Ackles parecia disposto a facilitar ao máximo a convivência entre eles, enquanto o mais alto sentava-se na cadeira à sua frente, ainda sorrindo, apesar de ser forçadamente.

— Você, uh... Não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, sabe... — notando a surpresa nitidamente expressa nos olhos claros do moreno, o mais baixo logo tratou de explicar melhor: — Eu sei que você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, Padalecki. Talvez não pareça, mas eu sei. Então não é como... Não é como se você fosse obrigado a fazê-lo.

Jared achava a proposta tentadora, mas... Não. Parecia que Jensen já tinha uma opinião formada sobre ele, a partir do momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, e o mais alto não gostava daquilo. Não gostava da maneira como todos pareciam sempre julgá-lo, apontá-lo e dizer aquelas coisas. Não gostava de como aquilo soava, como se Ackles tivesse plena consciência de que não estava ali por vontade própria. Que o faria apenas para escapulir de algo infinitamente pior. Por um momento completamente insano, Padalecki comparou a atitude do loiro à de Samantha Ferris.

— Não. — cerrou os dentes, persistente, e o sorriso desapareceu quase no mesmo instante. — Eu vou ajudar. Isso é um trabalho em dupla, certo?

Uma parte ainda lúcida de sua mente o fez se questionar a respeito daquela loucura. Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo? Poderia se livrar daquele projeto ridículo, e ainda ter todo o tempo livre que quisesse, sempre com a mesma desculpa! Felizmente, Jared fez questão de ignorar o questionamento, enquanto meneava a cabeça em negação, notando que era encarado com alguma surpresa.

Jensen estava esperando que ele praticamente saísse correndo dali, certo? Pois bem. Padalecki faria _exatamente o contrário_. Odiava ser previsível.

— Uh... — Ackles demonstrava uma genuína surpresa. — Ok, então...

E Jared sorriu novamente, até se lembrar de que provavelmente teria de ler alguma coisa qualquer relacionada a Jane Austen, e sua expressão automaticamente se fechou, enquanto bufava. Droga. Era só um trabalho escolar, mas certamente gastaria bastante tempo, se dependesse de sua disposição para aquele tipo de coisa.

Por que, mesmo, ele tinha de ser tão genioso?

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

**Let me know that I've done wrong** _(Deixe-me saber que eu fiz errado)_

**When I've know this all along** _(Quando eu soube disso o tempo todo)_

**I go aroung a time or two **_(Eu vou por aí uma vez, ou duas)_

**Just to waste my time with you** _(Só para gastar meu tempo com você)_

— Não quero você se metendo com aquele garoto, Amy, já lhe disse milhões de vezes.

A jovem loira observava descrente a postura severa que Katherine mantinha desde o momento em que se sentaram naquela mesa, na tentativa definitivamente falha de reconciliação. Por quê? Porque a moça não acreditava que os argumentos da mãe fossem válidos, não acreditava que ela pudesse simplesmente estar jogando tudo sobre os ombros do loiro, como se ele tivesse alguma culpa naquela história. Não era como se a própria Amy, quando um pouco mais nova, já não o tivesse deixado como um bode expiatório, mas, agora, tudo o que lhe ocorria era que, naquela época, quando soube, ainda era egoísta demais para sequer tentar pensar pelo outro lado da moeda.

— O nome dele é Jensen, mãe. — Gumenick mordeu a língua para não dizer nenhuma besteira, enquanto colocava uma mecha atrás da orelha. — E nós _somos amigos_. Você pode não gostar disso, mas somos.

A mais velha sacudiu a cabeça com veemência, e Amy notou que, fossem quais fossem suas palavras seguintes, elas de nada adiantariam. Katie não mudaria sua opinião a respeito de Ackles. Como ela o chamava, mesmo?... Bastardo, ou algo assim. E a menor apenas não conseguia digerir aquela informação, não conseguia acreditar que a outra podia guardar tanta mágoa, tanta _raiva_, sendo que o rapaz nunca nem mesmo lhe dirigira a palavra, já que não chegaram a se encontrar.

E uma parte de seu cérebro até tentava imaginar o desastre que seria, se a mulher encontrasse Jensen. Ele, todo tímido, seria pego de surpresa pelas acusações furiosas da loira, e acabaria não dizendo nada, perplexo demais para entender _por que diabos_ a mãe de sua melhor amiga o estava tratando daquela forma. Então, talvez Amy tivesse sorte por ela jamais tê-lo encontrado pessoalmente, ou teria _muitas_ perguntas para responder.

— Não interessa. — Katherine era irredutível. — Fique longe dele.

— E se eu não ficar?! — a mais nova finalmente perdeu a paciência, se levantou e bateu as mãos espalmadas contra a mesa, as bochechas coradas pela raiva. — O que você vai fazer?

— _Amelia Cassidy Gumenick_ — o tom de sua mãe não se elevou em nem uma única nota, mas a moça se encolheu imediatamente ao ouvir o nome inteiro. — é melhor você parar de agir como uma criança agora, se realmente não quiser ter problemas. Se for preciso, eu posso, e eu vou pedir transferência, e para um lugar _bem longe daqui_.

Não duvidava que a mãe seria capaz de fazê-lo apenas para afastá-la de Jensen, mas, ainda assim, algo em sua mente a obrigava a se questionar a respeito de até onde a mais velha estava disposta a ir, apenas para manter distância do passado. Quando ergueu uma mão para afastar a franja que lhe caíra nos olhos, Amy sentiu a visão embaçar pelas lágrimas que se acumularam rapidamente.

— Até quando você vai culpá-lo? — balbuciou quase baixo demais para que pudesse ser ouvida. — Se o pai dele olhar por esse mesmo ângulo, sou tão bastarda quanto Jensen, mamãe.

O efeito inesperado foi imediato. Katie se levantou tão rapidamente que quase derrubou a cadeira, e, no segundo seguinte, seus braços envolviam a filha com força, prendendo-a contra si e respirando de maneira trêmula enquanto afagava o cabelo loiro da moça. E a mais nova a abraçou de volta, mesmo que uma pequena parte de si quisesse odiá-la por a mulher fazer com que se submetesse aquela vida dupla. Talvez, quando Ackles descobrisse a verdade - porque ela sabia que um dia ele acabaria sabendo- O laço de amizade entre eles fosse rompido, e Cassidy tivesse o que tanto desejava desde que o rapaz se mudara com o pai para Vancouver: distância daquela família.

Amy tentava imaginar como Jensen agiria, se soubesse daquilo no momento em que ela se apresentara, no mesmo dia em que ele entrou no Global Village, mas a possibilidade parecia tão horrenda que logo afastou o pensamento. Ela não podia correr o risco de ficar se questionando a respeito de como teria sido, se isso ou aquilo estivesse _contra_ sua aproximação. Não podia jogar aquele jogo consigo mesma.

— É diferente. — Katherine sussurrou, ainda sem soltá-la. — É completamente diferente, querida.

Aquilo não fazia sentido algum para a loira. O pouco que sabia lhe permitia apenas ter uma pequena visão a respeito do assunto, mas, definitivamente, não conseguia entender o que podia diferenciá-la tanto do rapaz. Amy simpatizara com Jensen desde o começo, porque, no fim, ele provavelmente sofria tanto quanto ela, não? Então, das duas, uma: ou sua mãe estava ficando louca, ou tinha razão.

— Por quê?

Mas Katie apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e afirmou novamente, com o tom de voz tão convicto e determinado, que não deixava espaço para dúvidas:

— Você não é nenhuma bastarda.

Amy não encontrou uma maneira de argumentar.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away** _(Diga-me tudo o que você jogou fora)_

**Fing out games you don't wanna play** _(Ache jogos que você não queira jogar)_

**You are the only one that needs to know** _(Você é a única que precisa saber)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen até que tentou, mas foi impossível conter o pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, quando Jared finalmente pareceu captar suas explicações a respeito do primeiro capítulo de Orgulho e Preconceito. Atualmente, seu livro favorito da autora que agora teriam de criticar, com uma ampla ideia e concepção sobre o assunto.

— Então, Bennet queria que Lizzy se casasse com o bom Bingley? — Padalecki perguntou pela quarta ou quinta vez, após uma pequena pausa feita pelo loiro.

— Não exatamente. — Ackles meneou a cabeça. — A mulher dele queria que qualquer uma de suas filhas noivasse com o homem solteiro de grande fortuna, e Lizzy é a caçula. Os pais tendem a ter uma leve preferência pelos filhos mais novos, então, o Sr. Bennet estava disposto a interceder a favor dela.

— Porque a menina tinha mais vivacidade que as outras. — o moreno acrescentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha de modo irônico.

— Bem... É. — Jensen sentiu o rosto esquentar quando recebeu um olhar incrédulo do outro. — O que foi?

— Isso é loucura. — Jared gesticulou, antes de encolher os ombros. — Quero dizer... Tudo bem. A mulher queria que as meninas casassem. O Sr. Bennet, por outro lado, não parecia assim tão interessado na visita do cara rico. Mas _por que raios_, ora essa, ele deixaria que as filhas fossem assim, de mão beijada? Os pais geralmente ameaçam os namorados das garotas com espingardas, rifles, ou qualquer tipo de arma que tiverem dentro de casa, não é? — Ele cruzou os braços, sacudindo a cabeça. — Não me entra na cabeça que ele foi capaz de discutir o assunto tão abertamente, como se fosse só algo banal do tipo "_Vamos comer pão francês ou caseiro no café da tarde?_".

Com Ackles permaneceu em silêncio, ainda com aquela expressão de quem em breve irá sorrir, logo quem se sentia desconfortável com a situação era Padalecki, remexendo-se na cadeira enquanto curvava um pouco os ombros numa postura defensiva.

— E não é? — perguntou, recebendo um olhar surpreso em resposta.

— Não, não. — o mais baixo logo tratou de desfazer o mal-entendido. — É que eu nunca tinha parado para ver as coisas dessa forma... Não deixa de ser um ponto de vista interessante.

Jared revirou os olhos com incredulidade, relaxando aos poucos.

— Porque provavelmente estava ocupado demais devorando a história. — comentou, e recebeu um tímido dar de ombros como resposta. — Cara, você não existe.

— Eu também não esperava que você tivesse um espírito tão crítico, tendo em vista que nunca aparece por aqui. — Jensen argumentou.

Padalecki o encarou com seriedade, e o loiro imediatamente se arrependeu por ter dito aquilo. Um segundo momentâneo de distração foi o que bastou para que se esquecesse do fato de nenhum deles estar ali para se divertir, foi o que bastou para que se esquecesse de que o moreno pertencia a uma parte elevada da hierarquia escolar, e que ele, Ackles, era apenas um _nerd_. Com um longo suspiro, voltou sua atenção para as próprias anotações, brincando com o lápis entre seus dedos.

— Claro que ninguém precisa saber disso. — foi o que murmurou, após alguns minutos de total silêncio.

O mais alto meneou a cabeça, confirmando, e sorriu logo em seguida, apesar de pouco à vontade.

— Esse pode ser nosso segredinho sujo.

E, de certa forma, realmente seria.

**I'll keep you my dirty little secret** _(Eu vou te manter com o meu segredinho sujo)_

**Dirty little secret** _(Segredinho sujo)_

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret** _(Não conte a ninguém ou você será apenas outro arrependimento)_

**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it** _(Só outro arrependimento, espero que você possa guardá-lo)_

**My dirty little secret** _(Meu segredinho sujo)_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Para Jared, em específico, aquela _casa_ não é um _lar_ D: Tipo... Ele não se sente à vontade, ele não se sente _bem_. Para ele, é o mesmo que estar no meio de um bando de desconhecidos encrenqueiros que na maior parte do tempo só fazem com que ele se sinta ridicularizado por ter como sonho seguir a carreira de médico, entende? Eu acho bem triste, apesar de minha opinião ser suspeita i_i

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoask pode apostar que Amy tem segredos até demais. _Acredito_ que alguma coisa já pode começar a pipocar nesse capítulo, dependendo do que você tiver em mente para esse nível de "suspeito", entende? XD *assovia*

Duas palavras: NÃO SIMPATIZE. Sério. É para o seu próprio bem, Medecris u-u

Ué, ele tava desacostumado a ter contato com qualquer "tipo de pessoa inferior ou desconhecida", então já viu né! E ainda estou trabalhando nisso de aproximação, afinal, elas sempre são meio complicadas para mim quando tento começar do 0. MAS, no fim, essa é a graça de tudo XD

Beijos, e obrigado pelo review *-*


	6. I've still got nowhere else to go

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

Abstenho-me da culpa, people. Isso mesmo. Se é pra ser cara-de-pau, então que seja! Vocês sabem que podem me acertar com pedras e tiros de Colt quando quiserem u-u

Brincadeiras à parte, esse capítulo jamais teria saído sem a lindíssima beta, Lari! Se ela não tivesse me dado uma hora pra eu parar de viadage e enviar o capítulo pra ela. Então, já sabem! O capítulo só está aqui porque conversa vai conversa vem o assunto foi parar nisso, aí já VIU néam :p

Então, obrigado Medecris, por estar sempre por aqui \O

E seja bem-vinda Kaline sua flor que ainda irei morder x33

Beijos e boa leitura! ;D

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 6: I've still got nowhere else to go / Eu ainda não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir**

Jensen foi para o quintal de sua casa, como sempre fazia quando Roger estava lá. O pai não havia bebido nada, e isso era bom, mas o loiro realmente queria ficar sozinho. Apenas ele, um violão e o desejo latente de se expressar sem que houvesse alguém para julgá-lo, alguém para condenar suas ações. Dedilhando as cordas, não sabia exatamente o que fazer, agora que não havia nenhum pensamento caótico em sua mente.

Não havia saudade. Não havia medo. Não havia nada. Ackles estava totalmente livre de quaisquer que fossem as preocupações que há pouco o atormentavam e por isso se perguntava se aquilo algum dia teria fim. E isso tudo só desaparecia quando tinha algum instrumento musical em mãos, pois podia expressar sua paixão cada vez maior pela harmonia e serenidade que lhe eram transmitidas por meio dos sons de uma melodia, mesmo que brevemente.

Quando tinha sete anos, Jensen convenceu Roger a colocá-lo em aulas de piano. A renda da família não era lá muito alta, e aquilo era caro, mas, com alguma insistência, o homem acabou cedendo. Dois anos depois, o loiro deixava o instrumento para trás e se aventurava com um violino. E então, num violoncelo. Uma harpa. Flautas. Nem sempre eram aulas particulares... Na maior parte do tempo, era apenas um passatempo escolar. Porém, isso sempre lhe transmitiu prazer. Chegou até a aprender a tocar bumbo. Mas nada daquilo (ele descobriu anos mais tarde) sequer se comparava a ter um violão em mãos.

Aos quinze anos, ganhou um como presente de um professor de música do colégio, Richard Speight Jr., que dizia ver nele muito talento, e fez questão de lhe dar aulas a respeito. A parte mais louca de toda aquela história? O mais velho não pediu nem um único dólar por cada hora gasta ao lado do rapaz, por mais que Ackles tenha tentado pagá-lo com o pequeno salário que ganhava no emprego de meio período na lojinha de conveniências.

— Você não me dá trabalho, Jensen. — ele brincava. — Só precisa se esforçar um pouco mais.

E assim foi, por praticamente um ano, e o loiro era realmente bom naquilo. Ele gostava. Gostava da sensação de cantar baixinho, ao som produzido pelas cordas, a batida rítmica dos pés, a marcação do tempo. Gostava da sensação de liberdade que aquilo lhe transmitia, da alegria crescente a cada avanço.

Mas, então, Roger veio e estragou tudo. Não era como se culpasse o pai por alguma coisa... Apenas não entendia o motivo pelo qual teriam de se mudar. Quando saíram de _Victoria_, a capital de _British Columbia_, o rapaz não imaginava que teria de aguentar algo tão radical quanto Vancouver. Victoria era um lugar pequeno, pacato e com influências britânicas. Já a nova cidade era bastante movimentada e cheia de turistas, apesar de perfeitamente limpa e aceitável. Jensen não se deu bem unicamente com a quantidade quase absurda de pessoas, com as multidões que se formavam facilmente.

Isso sem falar nos amigos que deixara para trás. Não eram muitos, mas, ei, para alguém tão antissocial quanto o jovem Ackles, eram mais que o suficiente para sentir-se à vontade. Logo que entrou no Global Village, ele não se sentia capaz de formar amizade com nenhum dos rapazes ou moças, tanto os mais novos, quanto os mais velhos. Era aquele embrulho no estômago, o suor nas palmas das mãos. Jensen não acreditava que seria simplesmente chegar ali, sorrir e conseguir manter uma conversa supostamente divertida com alguém, portanto, o tratamento gélido de seus colegas de classe não o pegou de surpresa. Porém, após algumas semanas depois, já tinha plena consciência de não fora bem aceito por eles.

Até Amy ser transferida para sua sala. Até ela se aproximar, com um sorriso tímido, mochila nos ombros, e perguntar se poderia sentar na cadeira vazia à sua frente. Até Gumenick puxar conversa, e descobrir que tinham alguns gostos em comum... Não o bastante para que a amizade fosse formada de imediato, mas o suficiente para trazer uma genuína surpresa, o suficiente para que não fossem necessários muitos esforços por parte do loiro para que a conversa fluísse naturalmente. E ele definitivamente não era um cara de muitas palavras, então, na maior parte do tempo, quem conduzia o rumo e o assunto a ser discutido era ela. Os dois estavam bem com isso, então, realmente, não havia nada de errado.

Apesar de que, nos últimos tempos, até mesmo a loira parecia um tanto distante. Mesmo não demonstrando abertamente, Jensen gostava dela. Gostava dos sorrisos, gostava das opiniões. Gostava de apenas estar lado a lado com ela, mesmo que em silêncio. Não se lembrava de ter feito algo errado, não se recordava de tê-la aborrecido de alguma forma. Se a perdesse, não teria ninguém. Não teria ninguém para conversar, ninguém para comentar a respeito do quão _bobo_ ele era quando se tratava da vida social, não haveria ninguém para simplesmente segurar sua mão e demonstrar que estava ali, acima de tudo, sem se deixar abalar por quaisquer boatos, ou murmúrios maldosos.

Quem o arrastaria para o Red Robin, na esquina de Robson St. com a Thurlow St., para comer um hambúrguer, ou pelo menos tentar? Quem ficaria ao seu lado quando estivesse na biblioteca, afundando-se nas palavras calorosas de um grande livro? Quem o importunaria com convites de festas, sugestões de roupas, ou até mesmo ameaçaria lhe dar um pente para que ele arrumasse aquela desordem que chamava de cabelo? Não conseguia imaginar ninguém além de Amy.

Mas ela o deixaria, também, ainda que acabasse de começar a dar sinais de afastamento. Uma hora ou outra, todos eles o faziam.

Dedilhando novamente as cordas, Jensen se deixou levar, cantarolando consigo mesmo, sem esperar que ninguém pudesse ouvi-lo, sem esperar que aquilo fizesse algum sentido. Não pensar. Não sentir. Apenas fazer, porque doeria menos que deixar-se levar por aquele turbilhão de emoções.

**Well it's hard to explain**_ (Bem, é duro de se explicar)_

**But I'll try if you let me** _(Mas eu tentarei se você me deixar)_

**Well it's hard to sustain**_ (Bem, é difícil de sustentar)_

**I'll cry if you let me**_ (Eu chorarei se você me deixar)_

**This doesn't change**_ (Isto não muda)_

**The way I feel about you**_ (O jeito que eu me sinto em relação à você)_

**Or your place in my life**_ (Ou seu lugar na minha vida)_

**Please don't cry**_ (Por favor, não chore)_

**Can't you see I'm dying here?**_ (Você não vê que eu estou morrendo aqui?)_

**A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**_ (Um coração partido é perseguido pelo medo)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Chad estava caminhando, as mãos nos bolsos, assoviando baixinho uma música que não conhecia, e da qual tampouco almejava se recordar. Era uma sensação esquisita, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, caminhar sozinho por Vancouver. Antes, havia sempre Jared, ou Thomas, ou Genevieve, ou qualquer outra pessoa por perto. Agora, porém, tudo parecia calmo, e não se incomodava em manter os olhos baixos, em andar lentamente e apreciar a leve brisa fria que provocava ardência nas maçãs de seu rosto.

Havia convidado Padalecki para ir com ele até sua casa naquela tarde, para jogar _videogame_, basquete ou semelhantes, mas o moreno alegou que tinha outra coisa para fazer. E, das duas opções seria... Primeira: ou Jared havia feito algo de errado e seus pais decidiram que ficaria na casa da família para cuidar dos irmãos, ou _realmente_ tinha algo mais interessante em seus pensamentos.

Agora, que se ocupava imaginando qual seria essa "_outra coisa_", Murray sentia como se as coisas estivessem entrando e saindo dos eixos, continuamente e sem aviso prévio. Padalecki parecia sempre um tanto incomodado, talvez por problemas familiares, talvez por uma paquera, talvez por não se sentir mais tão à vontade no meio da algazarra que era a vida dupla dos rapazes. Fosse como fosse, o loiro notara suas constantes mudanças de humor, e se perguntava a respeito do que diabos poderia estar acontecendo para que Jared estivesse sempre tão ocupado.

Se o moreno gastasse seu tempo arrumando o trabalho com Ackles, então tudo bem, mas Chad o conhecia _bem demais_ (ou pensava conhecer, pelo menos) para acreditar que de fato ele fazia alguma coisa. Não era como se Padalecki não _pudesse_, porém, o loiro bem sabia que o mais alto não gostava muito daquele tipo de coisa.

Com um longo suspiro, chutou a primeira pedrinha que apareceu à sua frente, revirando os olhos e brigando mentalmente consigo mesmo. Se havia algo de errado, Padalecki contaria, em algum momento. Se havia algum problema, poderiam resolvê-lo juntos, poderiam dar conta do recado.

Porque eles eram amigos, praticamente irmãos.

Jared confiava em Chad, desde sempre. Não era agora que as coisas iriam mudar.

**Angels cry when stars collide**_ (Os anjos choram quando estrelas colidem)_

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_ (Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar)_

**I wouldn't want it any other way**_ (Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Genevieve estava sentada sobre a própria cama com uma pequena bolsa de apetrechos de manicure à sua frente enquanto pintava as unhas das mãos de escarlate. Observava, fascinada, o tom vermelho do esmalte, e sentia-se internamente satisfeita consigo mesma por ocupar aquelas horas livres com algo que a divertia de maneira quase bizarra. Era mulher, afinal, e bastante vaidosa. Talvez jamais amasse alguém tanto quanto amava a si mesma, mas, para ela, isso era o que havia de _sexy_ numa garota.

Se alguém algum dia a comparasse a algum personagem envolvido em qualquer tipo de religião, não hesitaria em dizer o primeiro nome que lhe viesse em mente, e que, muito provavelmente, seria Lilith. Por quê? Cortese não gostava de ser submissa, abominava a suposta fragilidade que os rapazes insistiam em dizer que existia no sexo feminino. E, talvez por isso, às vezes parecia muito controladora.

Mas, como toda garota, também, ela tinha seus ideais, seus sonhos, seus desejos para com a família e com a vida amorosa. Naquele momento, poderiam estar todos bem enterrados no fundo de sua mente, afastados para não atrapalharem seu _presente_, todavia jamais deixariam de existir. Apesar de, aos olhos de qualquer pessoa _sã_, estar fazendo tudo **errado**, a morena era uma boa moça.

Seu único problema eram aquelas paixonites pouco duradouras, aquelas ideias que surgiam de tempos em tempos, de acordo com seu humor. Quando se apaixonava por alguém, Genevieve arrumava uma maneira de se aproximar, de ter contato, de fazer com que a outra pessoa sentisse o mesmo. Passava por cima de namoradas, irmãs ciumentas, pais do contra, personalidades difíceis. Não importava quanto tempo durava, ela acabava conseguindo.

Depois, quando provara o bastante daquela emoção confusa e certamente caótica, Cortese ia percebendo os problemas, ia percebendo os defeitos. Fosse algo _físico,_ ou até uma risada esquisita, eram motivos para término. Quando aquela adrenalina inicial terminava, a morena se livrava daquele _estorvo_, e encontrava algo mais chamativo para passar o tempo.

Com Jensen não seria diferente.

Estava disposta a fazer com que aquela paixão insana desaparecesse num piscar de olhos.

Afinal, ele não era _ninguém_ mesmo. As pessoas não se importariam com mais um coração partido.

**Intentions that were pure**_ (Intenções que eram puras)_

**Have turned obscure**_ (Se tornaram obscuras)_

**Seconds into hours**_ (Segundos em horas)_

**Minutes into years**_ (Minutos em anos)_

**Don't ask me why**_ (Não me pergunte por que)_

**Please don't cry**_ (Por favor, não chore)_

**I can't tell you lies**_ (Eu não posso te contar mentiras)_

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared tentou concentrar-se nas palavras do livro, lendo cuidadosamente cada frase, tentando entender que diabos de cenário caótico era aquele, do qual uma pequena parte de seu cérebro desejava ardentemente se livrar. Talvez Jensen estivesse certo, e ele devesse deixar aquilo de lado, para que Ackles pudesse concluir o trabalho sozinho e ambos pudessem se livrar do fardo que seriam os poucos encontros durante a tarde, para a construção.

Porém, apenas lembrar-se das palavras do loiro, fez com que rangesse os dentes. "**Talvez não pareça, mas eu sei**". Como se ele _pudesse_ realmente conhecê-lo, de alguma forma. Brigando com aqueles pensamentos, Padalecki voltou a fixar seus olhos na página. Ainda estava no segundo capítulo, dos 59 que ainda teria de ler. Não era algo muito animador, _mas_...

O Sr. Bennet contava-se entre os primeiros que foram visitar o Sr. Bingley. Sempre tencionou visitá-lo, embora até ao fim tivesse feito crer à mulher que não iria; e até a noite do próprio dia da visita ela não teve qualquer conhecimento do fato, que só então foi revelado da seguinte maneira.

Bufando, fechou Orgulho e Preconceito, e deixou o livro sobre a cômoda. Seria tão mais simples, apenas deixar aquela _besteira_ de lado, e ir se divertir com Chad! _Não_, ele _tinha_ de apenas _prender-se àquela maldita ideia_ e seguir em frente, certo? Parecia irônico demais. Justo ele, _Jared_, era quem tinha de cair com o _nerd_ da sala? Por que não Murray, Amy Gumenick ou qualquer outro? Agora que lhe ocorria, notou que a garota loira era amiga de Ackles. Se ao menos Smith tivesse pensado um pouco na bagunça que acabara de criar! Definitivamente, recordar-se de que ela não mudaria os grupos fez com que desejasse ardentemente estar numa sala onde ela não lecionasse.

Não tinha nada contra Sam. Nada _mesmo_. E também não tinha nada contra Jensen, de certa forma. Na verdade, a única coisa que Jared queria era voltar ao conforto que somente as companhias conhecidas poderiam lhe oferecer. A única coisa que almejava era não sentir-se envergonhado por ser ele mesmo, não sentir-se acuado sempre que dizia algo que poderia soar absurdamente idiota. Porque Ackles tinha de ser _um maldito nerd_, e não um aluno qualquer com quem divagaria a respeito das atitudes completamente sem sentido do Sr. Bennet, ou da mulher dele, que parecia não ter parafusos no lugar certo! Não. Jensen _tinha_ de parecer surpreso a cada constatação que fazia, a cada argumento que encontrava para pôr em pauta um assunto que teriam de discutir mais tarde.

Padalecki tinha de admitir que _gostara_ de ver a surpresa nas íris verdes. Tinha de admitir, ainda que relutante, que fora _bom_ deixar o garoto quatro olhos sem palavras, mesmo que somente por alguns instantes. Era uma sensação diferente. Não como se Ackles fosse repreendê-lo, não como se acreditasse que o que estava dizendo era a maior besteira de sua vida. Era mais como um desafio silencioso, como se estivesse se questionando até onde o moreno era capaz de ir, e se divertisse com os argumentos encontrados por ele.

Jared sentira-se bem ao constatar que conseguia impressioná-lo.

E aquilo fazia _algum sentido_? Infelizmente, não.

**Angels cry when stars collide**_ (Os anjos choram quando estrelas colidem)_

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_ (Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar)_

**I wouldn't want it any other way**_ (Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito)_

**My hearts bruns through**_ (Meu coração queima por dentro)_

**My chest ti the floor**_ (Meu peito está no chão)_

**Tearing me silently **_(Minhas lágrimas rolam silenciosamente)_

**Although abruptly**_ (Ainda que bruscamente)_

**Words can't hide **_(Palavras não conseguem se esconder)_

**As I'm taking you home**_ (Como quando eu levo você para casa)_

**And I tried to see**_ (E eu tentei ver)_

**Tried to understand your words**_ (Tentei entender suas palavras)_

**As I'm taking you home**_ (Como quando eu levo você para casa)_

**Angels cry when stars collide**_ (Os anjos choram quando estrelas colidem)_

**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_ (Eu não posso comer e não posso respirar)_

**I wouldn't want it any other way**_ (Eu não queria que fosse de outro jeito)_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O

Pois é, dois fofinhos juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão idiotas, esses caras, viu, vou te contar! *-* O primeiro de muitos, aí já viu néam POASKPOASKPOASKPOASKPOASK

Você chegou perto! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Mas não direi nada. Minha boca é um túmulo fechado à zíper até que o problema tenha se tornado uma bola de neve *brilha, brilha, estrelinha 66'*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! ;*


	7. You need one chance

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

To pensando em tornar as atualizações semanas, gente, o que acham? :D

Beijos e divirtam-se! \o/

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 7: You say that the past is the past, you need one chance / Você diz que o passado é o passado, você precisa de uma chance**

Entediado, Jared brincava com a pequena borracha branca em suas mãos, bocejando de tempos em tempos, lançando olhares ligeiramente furtivos para a cadeira a sua frente, onde estava Jensen, parcialmente inclinado sobre o caderno onde resumia de maneira lenta o que haviam começado a especular a respeito do livro. Padalecki já não aguentava mais ficar ali, parado, sem fazer absolutamente nada, esperando para ver no que ia dar aquele trabalho.

— Você não cansa não? — finalmente desistiu de tentar se ocupar, empurrou os materiais para o lado, e focou sua atenção no rapaz que escrevia concentrado.

Ackles ergueu os olhos para encará-lo durante meio segundo, antes de sacudir os ombros num gesto indiferente. Sem uma resposta que considerasse decente, o moreno bufou, começando a perder a pouca paciência que tinha. Não entendia por que diabos ainda não havia desistido daquilo, daquela ideia maluca de se esforçar para compreender o que o maldito livro significava. Já fazia uma semana, e não passara do capítulo 20. Simplesmente não conseguia seguir em frente, mesmo quando tentava. Faltava-lhe paciência e disposição para tal.

Bufou, virou o rosto em direção ao relógio, e começou a batucar os dedos sobre a mesa.

_Tec_. Um segundo.

_Tec_. Dois segundos.

_Tec_. Três segundos.

— Por que você não vai fazer seja lá o que é tão importante assim, e volta amanhã para continuarmos com o trabalho? — Jensen nem mesmo fez questão de fitá-lo diretamente, e retirou os óculos para esfregar os olhos. — Isso é: _se_ quiser continuar com essa palhaçada.

Durante meio segundo, a única ocupação de Jared foi encarar o loiro. Aos poucos, inconscientemente, franziu o cenho, as bochechas adquirindo um tom rubro. Em parte, pela vergonha. Aquilo não era uma reprimenda, de certa forma, mas, ainda assim, o fato comentado de maneira tão natural fez com que se sentisse um pouco constrangido. Mas, em parte, aquela vermelhidão também se devia à raiva. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes, cerrando os dentes e tentando se controlar.

— Palhaçada? — repetiu debilmente, apenas para ter a certeza de que sabia sobre o que se tratava.

Ackles finalmente se deu ao trabalho de erguer o rosto para encará-lo. Padalecki sentiu as entranhas se revirando numa queimação dolorosa ao ser atentamente observado pelas íris que possuíam aquele tom aveludado de verde, mas, dessa vez, a sensação era completamente desagradável. Mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, sentindo o gosto de sangue, quando um sorriso irônico se formou nos lábios vermelhos do mais baixo.

— Você e eu não pertencemos ao mesmo mundo, Padalecki. — seu tom era um tanto quanto debochado. — Já não deu pra perceber isso? Quero dizer... Não tenho nada contra você, cara. Nada _mesmo_. É só que... — sacudiu os ombros. — Isso não vai dar certo. Apenas não vai. Ainda não entendi o motivo de você não ter saído correndo por aquela porta, quando te dei a chance. É o que você queria ter feito, agora, não é? Por que está batendo tanto nessa mesma tecla? Ela pode estar quebrada...

Jared continuou a fitá-lo durante longos instantes, antes de sacudir a cabeça com veemência.

— Está errado.

— Estou? — o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Então diga que não me odeia por eu ser um _nerd_, por estar atrapalhando sabe-se lá Deus quais são seus planos. Diga que não ficou frustrado com a professora Sam, quando ela nos colocou juntos. Que não pensou em milhares de possibilidades para se livrar de mim, e poder ganhar a nota ao lado de alguém que você _preza_.

Os adolescentes se encararam, ambos ligeiramente inclinados, de forma com que as cabeças estivessem curvadas, muito próximas. Os olhos de um queimando nos do outro, lentamente, como que reconhecendo o "terreno inimigo", esperando pela atitude que provocaria uma briga capaz de ultrapassar meras palavras.

Silêncio. A voz de Jensen era baixa, rouca ao quebrá-lo.

— Diga que não ficou agradavelmente surpreso quando eu não me dei ao trabalho de perguntar o motivo da mudança repentina de ideia a respeito de querer fazer parte disso. E você _não quer_, não é...? Seja lá o que estiver acontecendo, é melhor estragar a sua tarde ao lado de um desgraçado como eu, do que enfrentar a situação de frente, e acabar de uma vez com o problema. Seja ele qual for.

Mas, sem esperar por um argumento ou uma resposta, ele simplesmente pegou seus cadernos já devidamente arrumados sobre a mesa, passou a alça da mochila por um dos ombros, e saiu quase apressado. O moreno demorou dois segundos para reagir. Ao contrário do mais baixo, não se deu ao trabalho nem mesmo de juntar os materiais. Largou-os ali mesmo, pouco preocupado com a possibilidade de alguém xeretar no que não devia, e foi atrás de Ackles.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Roger mantinha os olhos fixos no porta-retrato novo que o filho arrumara para colocar aquela maldita foto, enquanto tomava um longo gole de uma bebida alcoólica cujo nome lhe escapava naquele momento. Não entendia a idolatria que o rapaz tinha com relação àquilo, sinceramente. Para ele, poderiam muito bem jogá-la fora, e sua vida seria infinitamente melhor sem aquilo.

Perguntou-se, não pela primeira vez, como teriam sido as coisas, se não tivesse feito tantas escolhas erradas. Se não tivesse estragado o próprio casamento, se não tivesse mentido tanto, se não tivesse jogado a culpa sobre os ombros inocentes daqueles que nem ao menos sabiam o que diabos estava acontecendo. Definitivamente, tudo seria diferente. Desde a arrumação da casa, até os habitantes dela. E, talvez... Apenas talvez...

Era preferível não pensar naquilo.

Na foto, Samantha continuava a sorrir largamente, segurando um Jensen de um ano e meio em seus braços num gesto que deveria ser carinhoso.

Mas não era.

Roger levou a garrafa aos lábios novamente.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jared conseguiu segurar Jensen antes que o rapaz escapasse do alcance de suas mãos. Ainda que irritado pela forma como havia sido tratado anteriormente, controlou-se o suficiente para simplesmente não empurrá-lo contra a parede e ordenar que esclarecesse direito aquela história. O moreno trincou os dentes quando Ackles o encarou com descaso, arqueando uma sobrancelha como em um gesto de desafio. Sua vontade era de acabar com a raça daquele infeliz. Porém, apenas o encarou, fulminando-o com o olhar.

E lá estava novamente, aquela sensação esquisita. Aquela queimação, aquele embrulho no estômago. O mais alto manteve os olhos cravados nos verdes do loiro, avaliando cautelosamente a maneira como as íris brilhavam com um sentimento que não conseguia identificar, que dirá compreender. Então, trincou os dentes, irritado consigo mesmo.

— E se for? — ele quase rosnou, e a surpresa rompeu aquela máscara de prepotência como fogos de artifício no céu noturno.

— O quê? — o mais baixo balbuciou, nitidamente confuso.

— E se tudo o que você disse for verdade? — Jared manteve o rosto próximo, as mãos na gola da blusa do rapaz, a expressão furiosa. — E se eu odiar você? De que importa?! — os olhos verdes se arregalaram. — Não significa nada!

Tão rapidamente quanto surgiu, o meio sorriso que ameaçava brotar nos lábios de Jensen desapareceu. Ele meneou a cabeça em negação, encolhendo os ombros timidamente. Uma atitude que não condizia com a anterior, e que deixou o moreno confuso.

— Talvez não. — o loiro concordou, cauteloso. — Mas por que se importa com o que alguém como _eu_ vai pensar de alguém como _você_?

"_Não me importo_" foi o primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente do Padalecki. "_Não me importo com seja__ lá qual for a merda que está ocorrendo a você agora, seu grande idiota!_"

— Tsc. — Jared o soltou, afastando-se um pouco. — Você é um porre, sabia?

"_Pelo menos é sincero_" o loiro divagou por um segundo, antes de sacudir os ombros.

— E você não é a primeira pessoa que me diz isso.

— Por que será, não é mesmo?

Ackles comprimiu os lábios com força. Então, bem lentamente, relaxou. E sorriu. Padalecki não sabia se ficava chocado, furioso, ou se dava risada daquela situação bizarra. Franziu o cenho, os punhos cerrados, ainda esperando por uma briga que não veio.

— Você é um cara estranho, Jared.

— _Eu_?! — o moreno não pode evitar a exclamação, arregalando os olhos, pasmo. —_ Eu_ sou estranho?!

E Jensen riu. Alto, com gosto. Enquanto encarava o outro rapaz, manteve a expressão divertida, aparentemente sem se importar com a confusão do mais alto, que sentia-se cada vez mais perdido.

— Vamos. — ele manteve o sorriso. — Vou te ajudar com o livro.

Sem saber exatamente o porquê, Jared o seguiu.

**Just because I'm losing**_ (Só porque estou perdendo)_

**Doesn't mean I'm lost**_ (Não significa que eu esteja perdido)_

**Doesn't mean I'll stop**_ (Não significa que irei parar)_

**Doesn't mean I'm across**_ (Não significa que deva me render)_

**Just because I'm hurting**_ (Só porque estou sofrendo)_

**Doesn't mean I'm hurt**_ (Não significa que estou ferido)_

**Doesn't mean I didn't get what I deserved**_ (Não significa que não tenho o que mereço)_

**No better and no worse**_ (Nem o melhor e nem o pior)_

**I just got lost**_ (Eu apenas me perdi)_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** huashuashuashuashuashua's pois é, a beta salvou minha vida de ser perseguida pelo papel higiênico molhado que já estava sendo reservado pela demora, né? -q Fofíssima, você é importante, ok? Era já no Nyah!, quando eu surtava de montão com seus reviews em Acredite (yeah, eu stalkeava os comentários que a _sister_ recebia x3), e depois, quando comentou em Broken pela primeira vez, e agora continua sendo, tá? u-u

poaskpoaskpoaskpoask felizmente a única coisa que as revelações do passado podem fazer é abalar psicologicamente os personagens! Eles precisam tomar cuidado mesmo é com a mágoa, porque, na boa, essa é a **PIOR** coisa que vão ter de enfrentar, no que diz respeito à sofrimento, no que diz respeito a todos os laços entre eles :p

#BUT YAY! O Chad é o tipo de pessoinha que "Sendo meu amigo, eu te ajudo a esconder o corpo do cara que tu matou!", você não tá errada não, a menos que a ideia mude, e, sinceramente, eu não pretendo fazer isso \O

Não comentarei sobre a Genevieve. Se eu comentar algo, vai ser pra soltar spoiler u_u

Sdfghjkopoigfdsdfghjklç~ vambora #seduzir o futuro namorado, Jay! POASKPOASKPOASKPOASK

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar, flor ;*

**Dels:** Hey! \O

Sério que gostou? Que bom, então! *-*

Olha, eu acho que eu tenho um fetiche muito sério com Jens tímidos e/ou tristes/melancólicos e etc, e Jays meio "bad boys", ou durões XD

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoask se eu fosse boa em dar dicas sem soltar spoiler direto, eu até soltava! #BUT como não é o caso... Só torcendo pra não querer me estrangular ^^''

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! \O


	8. Memories, promises, yesterdays

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 8: I'm caught inside the memories, the promises, the yesterdays... / Estou preso dentro das memórias, das promessas, e dos dias de ontem...**

Jared teve tempo de sobra para pensar a respeito da loucura que havia sido ler Orgulho e Preconceito com Jensen opinando aqui e ali, tentando lhe explicar a história por seu ponto de vista e, ao mesmo tempo, fazer com que o moreno expusesse sua opinião a respeito. Apesar de terem apenas uns quatro dias para concluírem tal trabalho, Ackles parecia totalmente despreocupado com a possibilidade deles não terminarem, enquanto que o mais alto já começava a ficar nervoso com toda aquela calma. Parecia até... Se divertir quando Padalecki perdia a paciência com alguma coisa.

Apesar de começar a se acostumar com a presença do rapaz, isso não significava que aquele comportamento deixara de ser estranho. Após praticamente uma semana e meia convivendo com o loiro, Jared continuava sem saber absolutamente nada sobre o cara, e, como o curioso que era, logo não conseguiria mais conter as perguntas. Porém, preferia esperar por um momento mais oportuno, quando Jensen não estivesse tão focado no que fazia, ao mesmo tempo em que parecia divagar sobre tantas outras coisas.

E, definitivamente, aquela atitude fazia com que o moreno se sentisse cada vez mais tentado a se aventurar naquela experiência caótica. Cada vez mais animado com a possibilidade de descobrir o que havia de errado com o _nerd_, o motivo por trás daquela atitude _suspeitamente_ amigável.

Não era como se não acreditasse que Ackles estava sendo sincero, que agia como agiria com qualquer outra pessoa. Porém, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia agradavelmente privilegiado pelo fato de o loiro não tentar obrigá-lo a nada, sentia-se também irritado. Irritado por estar permitindo que a proximidade fosse o suficiente para que pudesse fazer piadas, ainda que o mais baixo não entendesse muitas delas. Irritado por se sentir bem, por não tentar escapar dia mais dia menos daquele compromisso.

No entanto, sabia exatamente o que o estava impedindo de simplesmente fugir para bem longe do trabalho, do compromisso, da leitura diária e da rotina que criara. Sabia o que o estava incitando a continuar com aquela tentativa bizarra e distorcida de aproximação, ainda que temeroso do que poderia acontecer:

_Jared gostava de surpresas._

E, quando se tratava de Jensen Ackles, ele nunca sabia o que esperar.

Só não decidira ainda se isso era bom ou ruim.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Hey, Jay!

Quando ouviu Chad o chamando, Padalecki imediatamente escondeu o livro entre o amontoado de papéis em suas mãos, apertando-o contra seu peito e ensaiando um sorriso antes de se virar e cumprimentá-lo com um aceno de cabeça. Murray o observou com cautela, notando algo diferente em sua atitude, porém não comentou nada a respeito, para a felicidade do moreno, que realmente não queria o mais baixo o atormentando e zoando com sua cara por causa daquilo.

— Eu e o Tom vamos passar nossa tarde na frente da televisão, jogando _videogame_. — o olhou com um arquear de sobrancelhas um tanto sugestivo. — Você está **intimado** a levar seu ilustre traseiro para minha casa, e não vou aceitar uma negação como resposta!

O mais alto não soube ao certo o que o denunciou: a forma ligeiramente nervosa como movera os ombros ao receber o "convite", ou o fato de ter comprimido os lábios, os dedos apertando as bordas do caderno com tanta força que ficaram brancos. Mas, no momento seguinte, o loiro bufava e revirava os olhos, meio incrédulo, mas certamente surpreso.

— Arraste o Ackles contigo, que seja, contanto que venha! — Chad lhe dirigiu um olhar esperançoso, dessa vez, no entanto, não pareceu notar a reação um tanto chocada do melhor amigo. — Pode ser?

— Mas eu não...

Porém, antes que pudesse alegar que não havia dito nada, Murray ergueu as mãos, pedindo silêncio, e sorria ao sacudir a cabeça. Não podia mentir para si mesmo e negar que estava surpreso, mas também não podia dizer que era _ruim_ ver o moreno respirando novos ares. Ainda que fosse _aqueles_ ares. Ainda que com gente como Jensen.

— Sem explicações, JT. Você leva o cara, a gente joga, fim de papo.

Jared não entendeu por que diabos estava sorrindo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Naquela tarde, ele esperou por horas. Após enviar uma mensagem avisando Chad a respeito de sua demora, começou a ficar impaciente com Jensen. Se o rapaz não ia, poderia pelo menos tê-lo alertado! Padalecki não se daria nem ao trabalho de voltar para casa para pegar as anotações que esquecera sobre a escrivaninha, teria ido direto para a casa de Murray. Mas não, obviamente. Ackles tinha de simplesmente _desaparecer_ e largá-lo ali, feito um palhaço.

Bufou impaciente, observando o ambiente para se distrair um pouco. Eram aquelas mesmas estantes escuras, com aqueles mesmos livros velhos, no canto mais afastado da biblioteca. Quando escolheram o lugar, havia sido por dois motivos: era a parte favorita de Jensen, e não corriam o risco de serem vistos juntos, por ninguém. Para o moreno, não existia nada de interessante ali, além da total privacidade que teriam durante aquelas duas semanas.

Esperou mais alguns minutos, antes de sacudir a cabeça e se levantar, pegando todos os materiais e jogando dentro da mochila. Brigando mentalmente consigo mesmo, tentou se convencer de que não havia motivos para estar tão decepcionado e inquieto. Ackles era um total estranho, já deveria estar esperando por algo do tipo. _Certo_?

Mas o loiro parecia tão à vontade, mesmo quando comentava algo que fazia com que o mais alto se sentisse envergonhado e irritado... Jared não conseguia apenas engolir a mentira que contava para ele próprio, porque não fazia sentido acreditar que Jensen estava fazendo aquilo de propósito.

Porém, não teve tempo o suficiente para se perder na própria teoria de calúnias. De tão apressado que estava, o moreno mal se deu conta de que havia esbarrado em alguém, até ouvir o baque surdo dos livros caindo no chão e automaticamente recuar um passo. Por um único momento, permitiu que toda aquela raiva escapasse numa simples frase:

— Ei, cara! Olhe por onde anda!

Quando seus olhos encontraram as íris esmeraldinas, no entanto, se havia algo mais a ser dito, se havia algum outro xingamento ou não, todas as palavras morreram em sua garganta antes que tivesse sequer a chance de pronunciá-las, e Padalecki apenas moveu a boca por alguns segundos, o corpo ainda próximo ao do outro adolescente, que parecia atordoado demais para reagir e pegar os livros sobre o chão, ou até mesmo dizer alguma coisa.

Durante longos instantes, Jared somente o encarou.

Jensen parecia abalado, com leves olheiras, os lábios ligeiramente arroxeados apertados numa linha fina, os olhos incertos o fitando com alguma cautela, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento o moreno pudesse apenas jogá-lo contra uma daquelas estantes e socá-lo por terem se esbarrado. Foi isso que fez com que o mais alto se abaixasse e juntasse os cadernos, as anotações, em total silêncio. Ackles permaneceu parado, ainda que inquieto, enquanto o observava pegar suas coisas.

— Sinto... Sinto muito pela demora. — murmurou atordoado, lentamente, quando o moreno lhe esticou os materiais. — Tive alguns... Imprevistos pelo caminho.

Padalecki meneou a cabeça num gesto um tanto indefinido. Quando seus dedos se tocaram, porém, nenhum deles se afastou; havia algo de reconfortante ali, algo estranho. Jared manteve os olhos cravados nos dele, sentindo o hálito mentolado soprando em seu rosto, o coração batendo forte. Respirou fundo antes de umedecer os lábios com a ponta da língua, e perguntar em voz baixa:

— Está tudo bem?

Uma única pergunta. Milhares de respostas se passaram pela cabeça do loiro.

Nenhuma delas chegava nem perto da verdade.

— Eu...

Jared demorou apenas meio segundo para notar o desconforto expresso de forma gritante nos orbes verdes, e automaticamente sua mão envolveu a do mais baixo, apertando-a e tentando passar alguma segurança. Ele não era a melhor pessoa do mundo, com certeza. Cometia muitos erros, muitos deslizes, e quase sempre estava fazendo alguma besteira, magoando alguém. Mas, no que dizia respeito a proteger ou consolar as pessoas próximas a ele, Padalecki não pecava em momento algum.

Ainda que fosse estranho ver que, de alguma forma, Jensen já fazia parte de seu dia-a-dia, considerá-lo um _nada_ estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

— Não precisa falar, se não quiser.

Recebeu um sorriso fraco como resposta, antes de Ackles puxar levemente os cadernos de sua mão. Por algum motivo que desconhecia, o moreno não soltou, e acabou avançando um passo. O mais baixo o encarou um pouco surpreso, as sobrancelhas unidas em confusão, quando Padalecki baixou um pouco o rosto, de forma com que suas bocas quase se tocassem.

— Jared... O que você... O que você está... — seu cérebro parecia em curto circuito. Ele não conseguia completar aquela frase.

Jensen até teria tentado recuar, caso não estivesse preso entre os livros e o corpo de Padalecki. E, na verdade, de certa maneira, nem mesmo o próprio Jared entendia o motivo de estar fazendo aquilo. Impulso, talvez. Ou, quem sabe, o desejo latente de fazer com que aquela expressão melancolicamente confusa desaparecesse do rosto do outro. Fosse como fosse, fechou os olhos, proibindo-se de pensar a respeito, porque era loucura demais.

_Doentio_, até, se levasse em conta o fato de serem homens.

Quando seus lábios encontraram os de Ackles, porém, não foi necessário muito esforço para esquecer-se de todo o restante. Eram macios, e úmidos. Entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, pressionado as costas de sua mão à estante atrás do loiro, quando sentiu o gosto doce. E era... Esquisito. A sensação de esmagar os lábios dele com os seus, a pele dele contra a sua, as bocas encaixadas de forma um tanto estranha.

Eles se afastaram ofegantes, e, por meio segundo, Jared ergueu a mão e tocou os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, não sabendo ao certo se o que falava mais alto em seu âmago era a incredulidade ou o choque pela própria atitude. O loiro parecia atordoado, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas, e o próprio Padalecki não estava tão diferente assim, porém sua consciência definitivamente se negava a simplesmente parar de repreendê-lo pelo que havia feito. Seu coração acelerou mais ainda.

Mal sabia Jared, que aquela sensação de formigamento persistiria por **muito** tempo. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Jensen, sentiu como se tivesse cometido um dos piores erros de sua vida. A "melhor parte" daquilo tudo? Não se arrependia nem um pouco.

_Estava __**tão**__ ferrado_...


	9. Help me now, tell me how

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 9: Help me now, tell me how... / Me ajude agora, me diga como...**

Jensen sentia o coração martelando no peito, um zumbido estranho no ouvido, a cabeça latejando. Ainda não entendia _como_ conseguia estar ali, estudando, depois dos dois últimos desastrosos dias de aula que tivera. Quando Jared o beijou, na quinta, por um único momento, Ackles realmente desejou que o moreno o estivesse beijando porque queria, e não movido por aquela solidariedade repentina e esquisita, surgida sabe-se lá Deus de onde. Mas ele não era idiota, também, para acreditar naquele tipo de coisa. E, sendo assim, não deveria ter se sentido tão decepcionado quando Jared se afastou e o encarou de um jeito estranho. Não deveria ter se sentido tão chateado quando ele virou as costas e foi embora, sem nem uma única palavra.

Acima de qualquer outra coisa, Jensen não deveria ter se sentido tão magoado quando, na sexta, o moreno negou seu convite para concluir o trabalho em sua casa, já que não teria como passar toda uma tarde enfurnado na biblioteca, depois de saber que o pai provavelmente passaria o dia inteiro na cama. Não deveria ter ficado tão... _Desapontado_. Definitivamente não. Era nisso que pensava enquanto levava as mãos ao cabelo já desalinhado, sentindo-se péssimo. As coisas não estavam mais fáceis, agora que tinha um novo problema para acrescentar aos já antigos. Além do pai, além de Amy, além dos estudos, agora havia Jared.

Jared e a maneira como o havia tocado.

Jared e a maneira como havia se aproximado.

Jared e a maneira como o havia _beijado_.

E, claro, a campainha sendo repetidamente apertada, como se a pessoa do outro lado estivesse num caso de vida ou morte. Ackles fechou os olhos com força, contou até cinco e por fim se levantou. Cambaleante e ainda sentindo pontadas dolorosas na cabeça, ele meio que caminhou, se arrastando em direção à porta, suspirando profundamente e torcendo para que não fosse nenhum vendedor com um discurso na ponta da língua para tentar persuadi-lo a comprar o que quer que fosse.

No exato momento em que a abriu e viu quem o esperava, porém, a boca secou, e as mãos trêmulas começaram a suar. Teve a nítida impressão de que sua expressão denunciava todo o choque que sentia, misturado à vergonha, pois os lábios finos do rapaz a sua frente, desenharam-se num sorriso de lado, meio sacana, relaxado, como se o moreno estivesse totalmente à vontade ali.

_Aquelas malditas covinhas aparecendo mais uma vez! _Quase como se seus olhos claros não o estivessem avaliando, cautelosos, em busca de algo que ele não sabia o que era, numa atitude que o deixou inquieto e calado, tentando processar a informação daquela súbita visita.

— J... — o nome morreu em seus lábios por um momento, antes que ele por fim conseguisse se recuperar, os olhos arregalados. — Jared?! O que está fazendo aqui?

**Slowly fading away**_ (Lentamente desaparecendo)_

**You're lost and so afraid**_ (Você está perdido e com tanto medo)_

**Where is the hope in a world so cold?**_ (Onde está a esperança em um mundo tão frio?)_

Por um único segundo, Padalecki o encarou como se o loiro estivesse louco, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Jensen se sentiu infantil, tentado a fechar a porta, rindo nervosamente enquanto, discreto, esfregava as palmas das mãos na calça moletom velha que usava. Por Deus, até descalço ele estava! Perguntou-se, mentalmente, por que diabos sempre se vestia daquela forma quando estava dentro de sua casa; quase como se não tivesse nada melhor.

Talvez, muito provavelmente, porque era com aquilo que se sentia confortável.

— Vim estudar com você. — e franziu o cenho, tão genuinamente confuso que, não pela primeira vez nos últimos dois minutos, Ackles sentiu o rosto esquentar pela vergonha. — Não foi pra isso que me convidou, na sexta? Bem... Eu estava meio ocupado. Achei que pudesse compensar hoje.

Em questão de instantes, o loiro passou de uma saudável cor rosada, para o tom vermelho igual a de um tomate, que destacava as sardas nas maçãs do rosto e, aos olhos de Jared, o tornava adorável. O moreno sorriu um pouco mais abertamente quando o menor abriu a porta, permitindo que adentrasse na casa sem fazer nenhum outro questionamento, ou dizer qualquer outra palavra. Parecia tão absurdamente tímido, que pouco lembrava ao Padalecki o garoto que praticamente o desafiara há poucos dias, e, de alguma forma, isso fez com que as barreiras que criara se esfacelassem todas.

Não havia motivo algum para ficar tão receoso. Era _Jensen_ ali.

Jensen não iria machucá-lo, ou tentar encontrar uma forma de atingi-lo. Não iria menosprezá-lo, ou até mesmo fazer com que se sentisse envergonhado por qualquer que fosse o motivo. Ainda que Jared o tivesse feito, vez ou outra, sem querer, no decorrer daquelas semanas. Fitando-o ali, desconfortável, irrequieto, sem conseguir fixar os olhos em si durante muito tempo, o moreno precisava se controlar para não rir e comentar que não era nenhum psicopata que pretendia sequestrá-lo ou qualquer coisa semelhante.

Ackles certamente se sentiria acuado se o fizesse.

**Looking for a distant light**_ (Procurando numa luz distante)_

**Someone who can save a life**_ (Alguém que pode salvar uma vida)_

**Living in fear that no one will hear your cry**_ (Vivendo com medo de que ninguém irá ouvir seu choro)_

— Eu só preciso ir... — o loiro gesticulou, indicando as escadas, e Padalecki assentiu sem nem mesmo saber do que se tratava.

No tempo em que o mais baixo saiu dali e o deixou sozinho, Jared perscrutou o ambiente com os olhos, curioso. Era bem simples, apesar de aparentemente confortável. Cores uniformes nas paredes, móveis impecavelmente limpos. O moreno, no entanto, não deixou de notar o silêncio esquisito que pairava sobre a casa, como se não houvesse ninguém no lugar além dele, nem mesmo os passos de Jensen, no andar de cima, eram audíveis. Era estranho, sentir-se tão solitário num lugar como aquele.

Graças a Deus, menos de dez minutos depois, Jensen estava de volta, ainda vermelho feito um pimentão, mas com roupas diferentes, e até tênis usava. O maior arqueou as sobrancelhas, porém resolveu que talvez fosse melhor não comentar nada a respeito, por não querer que o outro se sentisse desconfortável. O pensamento, meio bobo até, fez com que sorrisse.

Sentir-se desconfortável em sua própria casa. Algo que conhecia tão bem, mas, ainda assim, soava bizarro.

Dirigiu um sorriso ao mais baixo, acompanhando-o até a mesa onde havia diversos cadernos espalhados, e algumas anotações que reconheceu como sendo as suas._ Opa_. Outra surpresa, que, dessa vez, tornou sua expressão um pouco mais maliciosa, enquanto fazia questão de sentar-se ao lado do loiro, que o encarou atordoado durante mais alguns segundos.

Então, rapidamente, voltou-se para o material à sua frente.

**Can you save me now?**_ (Pode me salvar agora?)_

**I am with you**_ (Eu estou com você)_

**I will carry you through it all**_ (Vou te levar através de tudo)_

Jared fingia prestar atenção em seja lá o que Jensen estivesse tentando lhe explicar sobre algum personagem, perigosamente inclinado em sua direção, a mão roçando na dele enquanto os ombros se chocavam a cada mínimo movimento. Ackles tinha plena consciência de que o moreno estava concentrado mesmo era em suas reações aos toques, agradecendo aos céus por isso, pois estava constantemente gaguejando e murmurando incoerências, perdendo-se em sua linha de raciocínio a cada vez que seus olhos encontravam os de Padalecki.

Não podia negar que estava agitado com a presença do mais alto ali, mas, ao mesmo tempo, repreendia-se por isso. Não deveria estar assim. Oh, droga... Era tão idiota! Não saber o que esperar o deixava perturbado. Não saber o que Jared estava pensando, o que queria, ou por que estava ali, fazia com que se sentisse esquisito. Não de uma maneira exatamente _boa_.

— Jensen? — o moreno chamou baixinho, perto de seu ouvido, e o menor imediatamente se calou, engolindo em seco.

Padalecki tivera tempo o suficiente para pensar a respeito. Um dia era o bastante para tomar uma decisão. Concluíra que era uma fase, que estava curioso a respeito. Agora, eu sabia do que se tratava, não estava mais tão assustado, ou desesperado. Talvez um pouco temeroso, ainda, mas isso era um detalhe mínimo. E sabia que, dali a algum tempo, tudo voltaria ao normal. Tinha certeza de que, quando sua curiosidade fosse finalmente saciada, logo o que vivia agora não passaria de uma vaga lembrança.

**I won't leave you**_ (Eu não vou te deixar)_

**I will catch you**_ (Eu vou te alcançar)_

**When you feel like letting go**_ (Quando estiver com vontade de desistir)_

Talvez estivesse agindo errado com Ackles, mas... Bem, nem amigos eles não eram, de certa forma. E, quando o loiro se virou para encará-lo, sua expressão parecia consentir qualquer que fosse seu próximo movimento. Parecia consentir qualquer que fosse o pedido mudo existente em seus gestos. Não havia **como** Padalecki sentir-se mal, ao perceber que era avaliado pelo outro rapaz, e enxergar algo que parecia _esperança_ nos olhos esmeraldinos.

Esperança de quê, exatamente, não sabia, mas não pretendia se preocupar com aquele tipo de coisa. Não naquele momento, pelo menos.

— O que foi...? — a voz de Jensen era igualmente baixa, meio sussurrada.

Jared inclinou o rosto em sua direção, pressionando seus lábios aos dele pela segunda vez.

**'Cause you're not**_ (Porque você não está)_

**You're not alone**_ (Você não está só)_

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \o/

Sei bem como é ter um ataque repentino de preguicite aguda. Isso acaba com a gente, né? x-x

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpoask, agora, eu disse desde o começo da história que o Jens podia ser tímido e tudo mais, _só que_ o gênio dele não é lá dos melhores, porque o cara não era nenhuma bonequitcha de porcelana que ia se esfacelar em pedaços para todos os lados. Ninguém me ouviu, tá aí ó u.u Mas ele também, né, super bipolar, porque olha poaskpoaskpoaskpaoskpaoskpoask E, apesar de tudo, como a Kaline disse, "ele fez bem, o Jared precisava ouvir essas verdades".

O Chad não é mau; só está meio surpreso com a atitude do Jay. Apesar de tudo, essa sinceridade é meio incômoda, mas é melhor que nada, não é? x3 Na verdade, acho que ele é um grande,_ grande_ amigo, mesmo se comparado à Amy '-'

Eu tenho a impressão de que você vai querer matar o Roger, tipo assim, só um pouquinho, sem mais. #BUT, yeah, tem a ver com ele -qq

Poaskpoaskpoaskpoaskpaosk espero que continue gostando, então! *-*

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! :D


	10. You chased me down and broke

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 10: You chased me down and broke / Você me perseguiu e quebrou**

Amy não gostou da proximidade entre Jensen e Jared, após o trabalho da professora Smith. Mesmo que, agora, o loiro sorrisse com mais frequência, mesmo que falasse mais, e parecesse à vontade para iniciar uma conversa sempre que alguém se aproximava com a pretensão de pedir-lhes alguma coisa. Aparentando mais simpatia do que **jamais** aparentara em qualquer outro momento, desde o dia em que pôs os pés naquele colégio. Ou, talvez sua implicância com isso se devesse apenas ao fato de Padalecki estar sempre acompanhado por aquele _cão de guarda_ insuportável, vulgo Chad Murray, que adorava atormentá-la quando começava a ficar entediado.

Isso e o fato de sua mãe estar totalmente decidida a afastá-la de seu melhor amigo, fazia com que Gumenick se sentisse uma bomba-relógio prestes a explodir a qualquer momento. Não queria descontar sua raiva em Jensen, mas estava começando a se cansar. Katie fazia parecer que tudo era culpa do rapaz, e, de certa maneira, Amy estava sendo influenciada pela opinião da mais velha.

Porém, ainda assim, Cassidy insistia em acompanhá-la, dia após dia, na entrada e na saída de Global Village, como que para garantir que a filha estava longe de "más influências"; o que, obviamente, não impedia que a mais nova simplesmente se despedisse mais cedo dos rapazes e fosse ao encontro da mãe. Mas ela logo desejaria ter evitado isso de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Mesmo que significasse se afastar definitivamente do loiro.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Num dia como qualquer outro, Jensen estaria saindo do colégio com Jared e Chad. Amy teria se despedido há poucos minutos, e, no entanto, eles não se encontrariam nos portões. Às vezes, Murray também iria embora mais cedo, e o deixaria sozinho com Padalecki, que o acompanharia até sua casa. Às vezes, ele e o moreno estariam tão ocupados se amassando num corredor qualquer, que não encontrariam nenhum dos amigos, e só se dariam conta disso algum tempo depois, quando finalmente parassem para respirar.

E havia dias como os que andava vivendo naquela semana, nos quais os três planejavam algo como, por exemplo, passar a tarde jogando _Guitar Hero_. Ou, pelo menos, Padalecki e Murray, enquanto Ackles se ocupava com seus deveres escolares antes mesmo de cogitar a possibilidade de se juntar a eles no mundo dos consoles. Era uma rotina boa, e, de certa forma, os rapazes se sentiam bem com isso. _Ele_ sentia-se bem com isso. Era como se, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente pudesse respirar novos ares, como se pudesse _finalmente viver_. E a sensação era indescritível. Seu pai podia continuar bebendo, e os estudos ainda estavam em primeiro lugar, mas, agora, Jensen tinha uma válvula de escape, tinha uma rota de fuga.

Em breve, descobriria que isso fazia _muita_ diferença.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Eles estavam se dirigindo aos portões, como sempre faziam após o término das aulas. Jared e Chad engatavam numa animada conversa a respeito do que pretendiam fazer no fim de semana que se aproximava, enquanto Ackles, meio sonolento, esfregava os olhos com o nó dos dedos. A noite anterior fora meio agitada, pois, não pela primeira vez, Roger bebera demais, e tentara jogar todos os porta-retratos fora. O mais novo _gostava_ daquelas fotos, e, sendo assim, mais uma discussão se seguiu. Não era a primeira vez que Jensen brigava com o pai, porém, continuava se sentindo mal por isso.

Claro que Murray e Padalecki imaginavam coisas completamente inversas à realidade, mas não seria ele a estragar as ilusões dos rapazes. Um pequeno sorriso ameaçava se formar em seus lábios, quando a voz de Jared o retirou bruscamente de seus devaneios.

— Hey, Jens — e talvez ele fosse a única pessoa da face da Terra que o chamava assim com tamanha naturalidade — Aquele ali não é o seu pai?

Aquelas palavras imediatamente fizeram com que Ackles ficasse tenso, os olhos perscrutando a saída em total estado de alerta. Padalecki estava certo. Bem ali, a apenas alguns metros de distância, Roger conversava com uma mulher loira, muito bonita por sinal. A julgar pela maneira como gesticulava, os olhos vermelhos das noites mal dormidas cravados nela, seu pai deveria estar muito nervoso.

Jensen implorou a Deus para que não estivesse bêbado.

— E a mãe da Gumenick. — Chad completou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Isso foi o suficiente para que Ackles prendesse a respiração por alguns instantes, completamente inerte. Jared o fitou, curioso, ao perceber que o rapaz começava a empalidecer, os lábios trêmulos. Então, de repente, o loiro pareceu sair daquele transe, e caminhou sem hesitar em direção aos dois adultos. Decidido, sim, porém atordoado.

Enquanto se aproximava, Jensen sentiu como se um tijolo estivesse se alojando na boca de seu estômago. Estranhamente, essa impressão se agravou ao notar que Amy estava ao lado da mulher, os ombros caídos como que em derrota. Ackles respirou fundo para tentar se controlar, as mãos trêmulas apertando com cada vez mais força a alça da mochila pendurada em seus ombros.

— Pai...? — chamou, hesitante e inquieto.

Roger calou-se, lentamente virando o rosto para encará-lo, branco como se tivesse visto um fantasma. A mãe de sua melhor amiga também o observou, embora seus olhos o avaliassem, e a garota abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas acabou não dizendo nada. Jensen se sentiu tímido, sob o olhar fulminante que recebeu da mais velha.

No entanto, essa timidez foi substituída pelo choque em questão de segundos. Olhou de um para outro como uma criança que é pega fazendo algo de errado e espera pelo castigo, sentindo o coração acelerar, a visão automaticamente ficando meio anuviada.

Agora que parava e analisava melhor o que acontecia, um pensamento estranho ocupava sua mente, embora Jensen lutasse para afastá-lo. Adoraria saber _por que_ Roger era tão fisicamente semelhante à sua melhor amiga, e **como** nunca antes notara isso. Então, repetiu, desejando desesperada e silenciosamente uma explicação _plausível_ para a situação:

— Pai?

"_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_"


	11. This hurricane is chasing us all

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 11: This hurricane is chasing us all underground / Este furacão está nos perseguindo debaixo da terra**

Jared se sentia inquieto. Mais que isso, até... Meio desesperado. Mesmo sentado sobre a cama do melhor amigo, os dedos apertando compulsivamente os botões do console, conseguia permanecer completamente absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, mal se dando conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. Chad notou, pela maneira como o moreno mordia o lábio inferior de tempos em tempos, que ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com seja lá o que fosse que se passava pela sua cabeça. Suspirou, dando um _pause_ no _game_, e se virou para o rapaz, arqueando as sobrancelhas de modo inquisidor.

— Tudo bem. O que é que tá pegando, Jay?

Ele conhecia Padalecki havia muito tempo. Conhecia suas manias, tiques e gostos. Às vezes, sabia interpretar seu silêncio; em outras, entendia que a falta de palavras nada mais significava que um caos total em seu interior. Mas aquilo? Jared não era exatamente o tipo de pessoa que costumava esconder os problemas. Ele, na verdade, comumente pedia ajuda para resolvê-los, quando o assunto não se relacionava à família. Então, Murray não estava acostumado àquilo. Não estava acostumado a se sentir sozinho, ou confuso. Jared era seu melhor amigo, a pessoa em quem o loiro mais confiava na face da Terra. Mas não era a primeira vez, nem naquela semana, nem naquele mês, que começava a se questionar sobre o quão profunda era a amizade dos dois. Porque Chad entregaria sua vida nas mãos do cara sem nem pensar, ou ao menos hesitar.

E o moreno, ao que parecia, jamais faria o mesmo.

— O quê? — Padalecki o fitou estarrecido durante alguns segundos, franzindo o cenho. — Como assim?

Chad bufou. Não sabia ao certo se queria dar um tapa no rapaz, ou se deveria começar a se preocupar _de__ verdade_ com toda aquela distração. Por via das dúvidas, para não agir muito impulsivamente, encarou os olhos claros do mais alto. Debaixo daquela camada superficial de confusão e curiosidade, havia somente o desconforto, o incômodo silencioso que brilhava naquelas íris como faróis.

— Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa. — o loiro uniu as sobrancelhas numa linha angustiada. — Mas você não quer me dizer o que é! Você não me deixa te ajudar! Tem algo a ver com o Jensen? Você gosta dele, é isso? O que tá rolando, cara?!

Durante vários minutos, fitando um Murray exaltado, o moreno permaneceu boquiaberto. Sem se permitir processar aquelas palavras, ficou ali, inerte, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Então, ao invés de ter uma explosão repentina de raiva, como o mais baixo estava esperando, Jared simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça. Meio que sem acreditar, meio que sem entender.

— Você tá doido. — ele murmurou, antes de encará-lo com uma expressão séria. — Chad, eu não to apaixonado pelo Jensen, e não tá acontecendo nada. De onde você tirou essa ideia maluca?

O loiro bufou outra vez. Se levantou, andou pelo quarto. Respirou fundo, bagunçou o cabelo com as mãos. Quando se voltou para Padalecki, era nítido que estava dividido entre a mágoa e a preocupação latente que ameaçava transbordar a qualquer momento.

— Mentiroso! — ele acusou. — Eu vi vocês, tá legal? Eu vi!

O moreno teve de ignorar a estranha impressão de que aquela "briga" mais parecia uma discussão entre um homem infiel e uma mulher traída. Mas a ideia, obviamente, logo foi afastada. Ele ficou tenso, os olhos cravados no melhor Chad parecia tentar se recompor, tudo o que Jared mais queria era entender como diabos o loiro podia tê-los flagrado e não ter dito nada antes. Porque, bem... Murray nunca havia sido o tipo de adolescente paciente, que sabia esperar por respostas. Ele comumente mandava tudo ao Inferno antes de sequer cogitar essa possibilidade.

— Não temos nada. — disse pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança, sem se importar com o olhar indignado que recebeu do mais baixo. — Nós só... Ficamos, de vez em quando. Isso não significa nada, Chad.

"_Não que eu saiba_."

O outro ainda não sabia ao certo se o desejo de socá-lo era mais forte que a vontade de exigir uma explicação decente e menos simplória da situação. Respirou fundo uma, duas vezes. Relanceou os olhos pelo quarto, rapidamente, pressionou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, tentou não perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava.

— Vocês... Mas o quê... — e sacudiu a cabeça de maneira furiosa, mal conseguindo formular uma frase completa. — Droga, Jay!

Em que _diabos_ seu amigo havia se metido?

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Jensen sentou-se sobre o sofá, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo. As pernas pareciam bambas demais para sustentá-lo, a cabeça estava uma confusão. Amuada a um canto, com os braços ao redor da filha, Katherine observava a angústia silenciosa do rapaz, quase sem acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Amy, apertando fortemente a mão da mãe, tentava processar as informações que acabara de ouvir. Porque ela conhecia, sim, uma parte da história, mas jamais poderia ter imaginado que tudo havia chegado àquele ponto, por causa do homem que, mesmo distante, ainda conseguia considerar como um pai. Homem esse que ainda parecia abalado pelas coisas que acabara de admitir, e não pelo fato de o filho parecer à beira de um ataque.

Gumenick viu seu meio-irmão apoiar os cotovelos nas coxas, e afundar o rosto entre as mãos. Viu quando ele respirou fundo, os ombros tensos, o corpo trêmulo. Notou quando o loiro se encolheu, e soluçou. Mas não foi a única a escutar sua voz abafada, ligeiramente falha, no momento em que ele se pronunciou pela primeira vê desde que puseram os pés na casa da família Ackles.

— Então eu... Eu sou um erro?

Roger demorou um pouco para entender a pergunta do rapaz. Arqueou as sobrancelhas, comprimiu os lábios com força.

— O quê?

— Eu sou um erro. — Jensen disse com um pouco mais de convicção, virando-se para encará-lo. Os olhos traíam toda a dor que sentia, pouco mascarada pela raiva superficial das palavras. — O filho bastardo, que nem ao menos deveria existir se você soubesse que ir atrás de um rabo de saia, quando se está compromissado, é considerado adultério.

Amy sabia que, se estivesse pensando _racionalmente_, e não agindo por impulso, o loiro não estaria dizendo aquilo ao pai. Não por não ser verdade, afinal, o homem realmente fora infiel, mas porque mesmo tendo um gênio difícil, Ackles era uma pessoa de natureza doce, e jamais diria aquilo com o intuito de magoar alguém. E também porque Jensen não fazia o tipo de quem desrespeitava o pai, apesar das circunstâncias. Ela conhecia muito bem o amigo.

— Quero dizer, até uma irmã eu tenho! E você me privou de conhecê-la, me privou de conviver com ela! Nem mesmo se importou o suficiente para explicar por que minha mãe partiu e nunca mais voltou! — nesse momento, os olhos verdes se voltaram para a moça loira em quem até há pouco acreditava poder confiar seus maiores segredos. Ele riu irônico, se levantando e bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos. — Não que a convivência tenha sido um grande problema, não é?! Você sabia,_Amelia_! Sabia disso tudo, o tempo todo! E nunca me disse nada!

O tom de voz usado ao chamar Gumenick por algo que não o apelido carinhoso, dava a entender que Ackles estava desesperado. Como que esperando um argumento que provasse o contrário, como que ansiando pelas palavras conciliatórias que jamais foram pronunciadas. Katherine viu algo que não soube identificar, no fundo dos olhos daquele rapaz. E, por algum motivo, isso lhe causou um aperto no coração, enquanto puxava a filha para mais perto de si.

— Não é assim, Jen... Eu só queria...

— Não me chama de Jen! — ele finalmente explodiu, e as primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair. — Não você! Não depois de tudo! — cobriu o rosto com as mãos, estremecendo. — _Jesus_, e eu achando... E eu pensando que você...

Ackles recuou sem conseguir prosseguir, cambaleante. Involuntariamente, Roger correu para ampará-lo. Mas isso não pareceu chegar ao cérebro do loiro de maneira _boa_, pois ele o afastou com um empurrão. Pai e filho se encararam durante longos minutos, o mais velho finalmente compreendendo a extensão do caos que ocupava a mente do outro. Havia uma aflição tão visceral em seus olhos claros, que o maior vacilou antes de sequer tentar encará-lo diretamente.

— Eu acreditei em você, pai! — se pudesse fazê-lo, Jensen teria escolhido desaparecer dali imediatamente. — Mas, durante todo esse tempo... Você não pensaria duas vezes antes de me trocar pelo seu estereótipo estúpido de família perfeita! Não hesitaria antes de me deixar para trás, e esquecer que eu também sou seu filho, que eu também quero carinho, que também preciso de atenção!

Talvez, dentre todo o restante, fosse essa sua grande mágoa. Porque Roger não era presente, porque não cuidava dele. Porque, sempre que precisava de alguma coisa, tinha de fazer por si mesmo, sem poder contar nem ao menos com gente sangue de seu sangue. O loiro agarrou novamente o próprio cabelo, sentindo a cabeça latejar de maneira dolorosa. Queria fugir para bem longe dali, processar todas aquelas informações, e fingir que nada havia acontecido. Queria poder ignorar, e superar.

Mas, ao voltar os olhos para o pai, a única coisa que sentiu, foi como se alguém tivesse acabado de lhe acertar um murro na boca do estômago. O ar pareceu sumir de seus pulmões.

— Eu odeio você.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— Chad, não é nada demais. — Jared explicou pela enésima vez, começando a se irritar com a incredulidade do amigo. — A gente não vai casar, nem namorar, porque não é assim que funciona!

A discussão parecia ter travado naquele ponto. Sobre ele _estar_ ou não apaixonado pelo Ackles, sobre _querer_ ou não algo mais sério com o adolescente. O mais baixo não parecia estar se esforçando para entender o que o outro lhe dizia a respeito de não desejar nada daquilo, e o moreno tampouco almejava insistir no assunto, porque sua paciência começava a ir para o espaço.

— Eu nem sabia que você era homossexual, cara! — Murray parecia prestes a explodir, de tão vermelho que estava, e tremia. — Nem sabia dessa sua... _Preferência_!

— Eu não sougay! — ele praticamente rosnou.

Por um único segundo, o loiro franziu o cenho, repentinamente confuso com a afirmação. Padalecki teve tempo o suficiente para notar a besteira que acabara de dizer, antes de o amigo agarrá-lo pelo colarinho com certa violência, o rosto perigosamente próximo, a indignação faiscando em seus orbes azuis.

— O que é, então, Jared?! Você fode com ele quando tem vontade, e fica por isso mesmo?! _O que diabos você pensa..._

O celular começou a tocar. Chad fechou os olhos de imediato, impedindo-se de prosseguir. Mais alguns instantes se passaram, a tensão pairando entre eles ao som de _Smoke on the water_. Então, bem lentamente, o loiro o soltou, e se afastou cerrando os dentes de raiva, tentando controlar a si mesmo. Saber que a conversa não havia terminado ali, fez com que o mais alto se sentisse profundamente incomodado ao atender o aparelho.

— Alô?

Vários minutos se passaram sem que tivesse uma resposta. O moreno sentiu o estranho impulso de desligar a chamada, mas não o fez. Ao invés disso, contrariando o desconforto concentrado em seu âmago, ele esperou. Então a outra pessoa suspirou de maneira vacilante.

— _Jay?_

Padalecki demorou alguns milésimos de segundo para reconhecer aquela voz. À sua frente, Murray comprimiu os lábios, os olhos o avaliando com nítida desconfiança, como que tentando identificar quem lhe telefonara, e qual seria a reação do mais alto com relação àquilo. Mas, antes que Jared pudesse _de fato_ dizer alguma coisa, o adolescente do outro lado da linha prosseguiu:

— _Eu queria... A gente... Será que podemos nos encontrar agora?_

Se dissesse que não estava surpreso, mentiria descaradamente. Seu olhar vagueou do melhor amigo para as chaves da moto, seguramente guardadas dentro de sua carteira. Era a primeira vez em muito tempo, que ia ao colégio usando o automóvel; e, mentalmente, agradeceu a si mesmo por isso. Mas seu melhor amigo ficou tenso, como se soubesse o que se passava pela cabeça do mais alto, mesmo que este ainda não tivesse aberto a boca para dizer algo.

— Não se atreva...

— Depende. — deixou o console de lado, levantando-se e ignorando o olhar revoltado do loiro. — Onde você está?

—_Parque de Oppenheimer._ — o outro hesitou como se estivesse se certificando de que passava a localização correta para o outro. —_ Na Powell Street, que dá com a Avenida Dunlevy. Em frente ao Double Happiness Food._

— Já estou indo.

Quando Jared já estava a meio passo da porta, Jensen acrescentou num tom quase baixo demais para que pudesse ser escutado, mas, aos ouvidos do Padalecki, aquilo soou como um grito:

— _Venha rápido. Por favor._

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! :D

Amiguinhos felizes? poaskpoaskpaoskpoaskpoask isso é o que veremos u-u *sai de fininho* OKAY, eu não seria cruel ao ponto de separar todo mundo justo agora que eles fiiiinalmente resolveram se tornar próximos. Mas que rola confusão geral, ah rola \O/

A explicação em si, só vai aparecer no capítulo 13, mas já dá pra você ter uma boa ideia do que rola/rolou por aqui x3

Eu gosto do Jensen. Acho que, apesar dos apesares, ele é um dos personagens mais maduros que eu já coloquei numa história (com a imagem do cara, pelo menos); mesmo que às vezes tenha surtos meio infantis ou exagerados. Acho que, até agora, ele dá de 10x0 no Jens meio perturbado de Halloween, e ganha mesmo do de Perdant! *corre*

Sabe por que você ficou tão decepcionada com o Jared? Porque em Perdant, ele já foi apresentado como um canalha, como um idiota. Lá, desde o começo, você já sabia o que esperar, você já sabia que ele não ia dar o braõ a torcer, não tão cedo. Aqui, ele foi apresentado como um cara meio bobo, sim, mas nem por isso melhor ou pior que qualquer outra pessoa, e, definitivamente, menos perturbado que "o outro cara". Aqui, ele parecia _melhor_. Mas nao se engane; em Perdant, o Jay tinha tudo pra ser um cara fofo e extrovertido, e o que o faz usar uma máscara é o medo. Aqui, ele não teve essa chance; e o Chad, único exemplo que _segue_, é o tipo de cara que você odiaria antes de formar uma amizade verdadeira, porque o Murray não se importa com ninguém que não seja verdadeiramente próximo. Enfim.

Desejo conseguir fazer com que o Jay seja perdoado! huashuashuashuashua's \o/

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! *-*


	12. Be still and know that I'm with you

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 12: Be still and know that I'm with you / Fique calmo e saiba que eu estou com você**

Jared mal saíra de cima da moto, e já podia sentir um par de braços o envolvendo fortemente, quase que em desespero, procurando por algo que ele não soube identificar o que era. Ignorando o desejo de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, o moreno retribuiu o abraço, afagando suavemente as costas de Jensen, tentando não pensar no que teria de enfrentar mais tarde, quando fosse praticamente obrigado a dar satisfações a Chad e não porque seria incômodo, mas sim por, naquele momento, ter algo um pouco mais recente para se preocupar.

— Hey, Jens. — chamou-o baixo, brando. — O que houve? Está tudo bem com você?

Mas Jensen não respondeu. Jensen não lhe deu tempo para pensar. Ele ficou na ponta dos pés, rodeou seu pescoço com os braços, e uniu suas bocas. A princípio, o moreno não reagiu, em choque pela atitude, em pânico por estarem num local público. Sua primeira reação foi lutar para afastá-lo, mas o menor resistiu, a língua dele se insinuando por entre seus lábios e exigindo um contato mais profundo. Aos poucos, Padalecki foi cedendo, e retribuindo.

Quando se afastaram pela falta de ar, Ackles não fez questão de soltá-lo. Ficaram assim, testa contra testa, corpos compartilhando calor. Jared, lutando contra a vontade de escapulir para bem longe dali. O loiro, trêmulo, respirando pesadamente. Os dedos do mais alto subiram em direção à face do rapaz, e ele se sobressaltou ao sentir a umidade das lágrimas que rolavam livremente. Abriu os olhos para fitá-lo, sem saber ao certo o que havia feito de errado. Lentamente, acariciou a bochecha esquerda, afastando uma das pequenas gotas que marcavam a pele, observando a tonalidade rubra que esta tomava.

— O que foi? — questionou num murmúrio, resistindo ao impulso de beijá-lo mais uma vez. — Qual o problema, Jensen?

Ackles não parecia disposto a encará-lo, ou ao menos explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo. Suas mãos brincavam com a barra da blusa do moreno, e ele estava hesitante. Padalecki franziu o cenho, mordendo o lábio com força o suficiente para sentir o gosto metálico do sangue. Mas não teve tempo de perguntar, porque, no segundo seguinte, o loiro balbuciava algo ininteligível.

— O quê? — apertou-o contra si. — Pode repetir, por favor?

— Eu queria... — então, hesitou mais uma vez, como se não soubesse o que dizer. A espera pela frase que veio depois quase fez com que o mais alto enlouquecesse. — Conhece algum lugar em que possamos ficar apenas nós dois... Você sabe, sozinhos?

Jared demorou vários minutos para entender aquela pergunta. Suas mãos gelaram, e ele engoliu em seco, quando as peças finalmente se encaixaram. Jensen encaixou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, passou os braços por entre os seus, e cruzou-os em suas costas. Sem notar a tensão do moreno, suspirou satisfeito, aconchegando-se contra ele e tornando a fechar os olhos. Contrariando o choro que permanecia, ele quase parecia... _Bem_.

— Pode ser?

Padalecki enroscou os dedos nos fios dourados do cabelo do mais baixo, sem ter a menor ideia do que dizer. Não era como se não quisesse... Ele queria, _sim_, muito. Mas isso o assustava. Assustava saber que desejava outro cara, daquela forma. E talvez tenha demorado demais para responder à pergunta do loiro, porque ele se afastou, e lhe olhou de maneira um tanto estranha.

— Tudo bem se não quiser. — emendou, ficando ainda mais vermelho, desconcertado pela maneira intensa como foi encarado de volta.

O moreno depositou um beijo em sua testa. Desceu para as pálpebras que se fecharam rapidamente, para as maçãs do rosto. Uniu seus lábios aos dele, sem pressa. Saboreando o gosto, apreciando a textura, tentando desesperadamente não perder a si mesmo, e compreender que o estava levando a fazê-lo. Pela primeira vez, ignorando por completo o mundo ao seu redor, ignorando o fato de haver possíveis olhares curiosos sendo dirigidos a eles, ignorando a ansiedade que se instalava aos poucos em seu âmago. Então, suavemente, desvencilhou-se de seus braços, e sorriu largamente para a expressão surpresa do rapaz à sua frente.

— Vem comigo.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Antes de Gerald decidir que a família Padalecki se mudaria para um local no centro de Vancouver, para se tornar mais acessível, eles moravam num estabelecimento da Avenida Belmont. A última e mais antiga mansão vitoriana do lugar, próxima da curva que levaria à Avenida Fannin. Os muros de cerca viva e as árvores ao redor davam ao local uma aparência rústica, porém nem por isso menos encantadora. Apesar de fazer um bom tempo que não visitavam o lugar, Gerald ainda mantinha alguns empregados, para o caso de a família se reunir durante as férias de verão. Algo que, obviamente, nunca acontecera até o momento, porém ele não daria o braço a torcer admitindo isso.

Não fosse a vista deslumbrante ao adentrar ali, Jensen continuaria preocupado com a possibilidade de cair daquela moto. Mas sentiu como se estivesse numa adaptação cinematográfica dos livros de Jane Austen, e, enquanto Jared parava e era recebido por uma mulher de aparência jovial cuja qual chamou de Elizabeth, permitiu-se desfrutar um pouco mais da agradável impressão de segurança que o lugar transmitia. Como uma fortaleza inalcançável e impenetrável.

Mas, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram os do moreno mais uma vez, teve vontade de enterrar a cabeça na terra, feito um avestruz. Sentiu o rosto queimar de constrangimento, ainda sem conseguir acreditar na própria audácia, ao fazer um pedido tão ousado. Constrangimento esse que desapareceu, no exato instante em que Padalecki tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, e pressionou seus lábios com apenas alguns segundos, mas roubou todo o ar do loiro, que teve a estranha impressão de que respirar estava se tornando mais difícil ao lado do moreno.

— Você... — Jared se calou por um segundo, antes de sorrir de forma contida, e depositar um beijo em as bochecha. — Acho que estou indo rápido demais, não é?

Ackles encolheu os ombros, agradecendo mentalmente ao fato de não ter voz para dizer nada, porque era muito provável que gaguejasse algo sem nexo. Decidiu que o melhor era se manter calado, enquanto segurava a mão do mais alto. O outro, então, o encarou, como que se questionando a respeito do que fazer a seguir, antes de, por fim, puxá-lo em direção à entrada da casa. Jensen o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes, apesar de, estranhamente, ter a impressão de que estava cometendo a maior burrada de sua vida. Não era como se não se importasse. Não era como se não estivesse alarmado com tudo aquilo, inclusive com o próprio ém, entre permanecer perdido em sua própria dor, e se distrair com o cara que até então parecia não ligar muito para o fato de ser praticamente perturbado,o loiro escolhia a segunda opção.

Porque, apesar de tudo, sabia que Padalecki não iria machucá-lo. Não propositalmente, pelo menos.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

— E aqui é o meu quarto.

O mais baixo relanceou os olhos pelo aposento, ainda surpreso por ter sido "apresentado" a casa, sentindo a pulsação martelando em suas têmporas. O aposento era bem neutro, com móveis harmoniosos e grandes janelas que davam ao local uma boa iluminação, sem muitos detalhes aos quais o rapaz pudesse se prender para conseguir uma opinião a respeito. No centro, havia uma cama de lençóis claros e diversos travesseiros fofos. No geral, bem agradável, a aparência transmitindo conforto. Mas, quando Jared fechou a porta, e não passou o trinco, o som o despertou de seus devaneios. Jensen sentiu o coração dar um solavanco no peito, quando ele o rodeou com os braços, e pressionou os lábios em sua nuca. O loiro mal reagiu, até as mãos do mais alto encontrarem o cós de sua calça. Então, corou descontroladamente, e sentiu o corpo começar a tremer. O moreno de certo notou, pois, muito suavemente, pontuou seu ombro de beijos. Durante um momento de pura insanidade, o mais baixo quis afastá-lo de si e fugir daquele lugar.

— Sente-se nervoso? — os dedos escorregaram para dentro do tecido, como que tentando descobrir onde tocar para acabar aos poucos com aquela tensão. — Quer que eu pare?

Ackles respirou fundo, sentindo-se tentado a assentir. Ao invés disso, concentrou-se no toque cálido contra sua pele, na respiração pesada que o fazia se arrepiar. Concentrou-se na leve pressão que surgia em seu baixo-ventre, e não na esquisitice da situação. Era uma sensação diferente, porém agradável. Soltou o ar que nem ao menos notara que havia prendido.

— Hm... — gemeu baixinho, pendendo a cabeça para trás e dando acesso ao seu pescoço, antes de tartamudear num tom falho: — É... É bom. Eu gosto disso.

Padalecki riu, apertando os braços ao seu redor, provocando um calafrio gostoso em Jensen. Bem que, ao invés de todo aquele cuidado, Jared poderia ter simplesmente o jogado sobre aquela cama de casal, e tê-lo tomado para si até que o loiro não tivesse forças nem mesmo para balbuciar o próprio nome. Mas o mais alto escolhera uma abordagem mais romântica, e, de certa maneira, essa não deixava de ser uma atitude surpreendente. Pelo menos, foi esse o pensamento do menor, antes de sentir que ele puxava sua blusa para cima, com a intenção de tirá-la. O que o fez ficar apreensivo mais uma vez.

Envergonhado por não saber ao certo o que fazer, Ackles apenas ergueu os braços, dando ao outro o passe livre para proceder como desejasse. Logo, a peça estava jogada num canto qualquer do aposento, e Padalecki observava as costas nuas do rapaz. Atento, mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao se dar conta de que a pele branca era repleta de pequenos pontinhos. Sardas. Ele já percebera que Jensen tinha muitas delas no rosto, mas só descobriu sua tara pelas benditas ao desejar morder e beijar uma por uma, até que o outro estivesse todo marcado. Esticou a mão, vagarosamente, e tocou-as bem de leve, quase com devoção, meio aéreo.

O loiro virou o rosto para encará-lo, arqueando as sobrancelhas ao se deparar com a face abobalhada do adolescente. Então, riu nervoso, fazendo com que os olhos do moreno se focassem nos seus. Ele parecia um tanto curioso.

— Sabe, Jay, eu não sou uma garota. Não precisa agir como se pudesse quebrar ao mero toque. — ficou de frente para ele, tomando seu rosto entre as mãos e sorrindo fracamente. — Faça o que tiver vontade, _Padalescki_. Não vou te impedir, não vou tentar te afastar... Nem te bater, se é o que está esperando.

"_Eu sou seu, até que você não me queira mais._"

Talvez Jared tivesse notado algo, talvez não... Fosse como fosse, ele agiu exatamente como Ackles queria. Fitou-o durante um longo momento, e a maneira como seus olhos pareceram escurecer fez com que o mais baixo sentisse os pelos da nuca se arrepiando. Porém, não teve tempo o suficiente para ficar constrangido. O moreno uniu suas bocas, e o beijo não era tão doce quanto os que costumavam trocar praticamente todos os dias. Mais exigente, mais intenso, mais desejoso, o maior manteve seus lábios pressionados aos do loiro, prendendo-o contra si até que os joelhos do rapaz cedessem e ele precisasse se apoiar em seus ombros para não cair.

Padalecki meio que o carregou, meio que o arrastou em direção à cama.

Ele o beijou novamente. E cada pequeno pedaço de pele, cada pequeno nervo, tudo parecia entrar em combustão quando o moreno o tocava daquela forma. Lentamente, Jensen permitiu que os pensamentos fossem se esvaindo, que as preocupações fossem todas diluídas naquele mar de sensações esquisitas, diferentes das quais já experimentara até então. Sabia que, quando tudo aquilo voltasse, se sentiria mil vezes pior. Porém, quanto mais pudesse adiar a dor, melhor seria. Porque, quando terminasse, já estaria quebrado demais para se importar. Quando o crepúsculo surgisse, já não existiria mais nada para perder, porque todos os estilhaços dele há muito teriam ido embora com a angústia que lhe comprimia o coração.

Permitiu que Jared tomasse o controle da situação, sentindo-o lhe marcar a pele com leves arranhões e mordidas. Permitiu que ele retirasse o que lhe restava de roupa, e o observou enquanto o mesmo se despia. O moreno era bonito. Enquanto fitava seu peito subindo e descendo, sentiu-o deitar-se sobre si, e não pôde deixar de corar com a situação pra lá de constrangedora. Jamais havia se imaginado assim, com outro homem. Ou, melhor: até havia divagado a respeito, algumas vezes, porém não pensara que tais pensamentos poderiam, algum dia, ser concretizados.

O maior contornou seus lábios com a ponta do indicador, os olhos fixados nos dele, tentando decifrar o que havia por baixo de toda aquela dor, o motivo dela. Queria poder aplacá-la, exterminá-la. Queria de volta o antigo Jensen, aquele que não se importaria em comentar _qualquer coisa_ para quebrar o clima estranho que naquele momento parecia está-los afetando diretamente. O que havia de errado? Por que o outro não tentava lhe dizer?

— Vai ficar só encarando, Jay? — uma falha pontada de sarcasmo na voz do rapaz acabou por retirá-lo de seus devaneios, e Padalecki sorriu largamente.

Não era sua a culpa, se Ackles sempre o fazia entrar numa espécie de transe, e o impedia de pensar coisas coerentes! Não era sua a culpa, se ele tinha esse poder bizarro que fazia com que o moreno se sentisse tentado a admirá-lo a cada meio segundo. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, sacudiu a cabeça, impedindo-se de divagar a respeito, ou acabaria incomodando o loiro.

— Não avacalha.

O mais baixo provavelmente teria sorrido, se Jared tivesse lhe dado a chance. Ao invés disso, o moreno preferiu beijá-lo. De novo e de novo e de novo, até que seus próprios lábios estivessem vermelhos, dormentes e inchados. Preferiu tocá-lo, deslizar os dedos por sua pele, apreciar a textura e marcá-la. Porque Jensen era _seu_. Padalecki não sabia dizer de onde vinha aquele sentimento de posse, mas tinha certeza, _sentia_, que se algum dia o visse nos braços de qualquer outra pessoa, seria capaz de matar alguém, e não era nenhum exagero de sua parte, pensar dessa forma.

Logo, o coração voltava a bater descontrolado.

Desejava tocá-lo mais intimamente, desejava estar ao seu lado como nenhum outro rapaz tivera ou teria a chance. Jared queria prová-lo por inteiro, e tomá-lo para si. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu admitir, ao senti-lo se remexendo irrequieto, as unhas curtas cravadas em seus ombros, as pernas rodeando sua cintura. Não fosse Ackles balbuciando coisas sem nexo, entre suaves e receosos gemidos, talvez o moreno nunca tivesse juntado coragem o suficiente para esticar-se sobre o corpo abaixo de si, os dedos tateando a cômoda de madeira escura ao lado da cama, procurando o preservativo e o lubrificante. Não fosse o loiro encarando-o por dois segundos, antes de fechar os olhos e entreabrir os lábios à espera de um beijo, talvez ele jamais acreditasse ter o consentimento necessário para prosseguir com a grande loucura que era, consumar aquilo que mal chegava a ser um relacionamento.

Mas Jensen pareceu estar menos hesitante naquele momento, que nos anteriores a ele. Suspirou, enroscou os dedos em seu cabelo, e continuou a apertar um de seus ombros com a mão livre. Quando o julgou suficientemente preparado para recebê-lo, Padalecki estremeceu e uniu suas testas. Puxou os braços do menor de forma a poder pressionar as costas de suas mãos contra o colchão, e entrelaçar seus dedos nos dele enquanto o beijava e iniciava a penetração.

A princípio, Ackles pareceu desconfortável.

Remexeu-se, aparentemente lutando contra o impulso de tentar afastá-lo. Jared aproveitou o momento para fazê-lo ceder e invadiu sua boca com a língua. E a distração, afinal, deu certo. O loiro relaxou aos poucos, suspirando e, por fim, gemendo com o contato.

Era diferente do que ambos estavam acostumados a sentir. Padalecki o soltou, e Jensen se permitiu abraçá-lo com força quando o rapaz começou a investir contra seu corpo, lentamente, meio que querendo ter a certeza de que seu parceiro também sentiria prazer com o ato. Ao mesmo tempo em que era _bom_, parecia uma espécie de tortura para o loiro. E era quente. Abafado. Sabia que estava respirando fundo, desesperadamente em busca de oxigênio para seus pulmões, mas, quando não era Padalecki a interrompê-lo com beijos, era aquela sensação estranha que fazia seu corpo todo estremecer gostosamente, enquanto arqueava as costas e mordia a parte interna da bochecha para se impedir de gemer alto demais.

Alheios a tudo que os rodeava. Perdidos entre ofegos e murmúrios sem sentido. Luxúria. Paixão. Carência. E necessidade de contato, também. A todo momento, os olhares se encontravam, se avaliavam, os orbes claros brilhando por motivos distintos, um tentando entender o que se passava pela cabeça do outro, para terem a certeza de que estavam ambos sentindo o mesmo.

Calaram os gemidos que indicavam o ápice com novos beijos.

Dedos ainda entrelaçados, corpos ainda unidos, cada um dos adolescentes pensava algo a respeito do que acabara de acontecer. A calmaria e as recentes ondas de prazer pareciam aplacar todas as preocupações que até então não os abandonavam. Lentamente, o moreno se retirou de dentro do outro. Cansado, porém satisfeito. O coração ainda martelando desesperadamente no peito, uma paz estranha se instalando em seu âmago e o fazendo se dar conta de que realmente não se importaria em sentir aquilo pelo resto da vida. O loiro manteve os olhos cravados no teto, como que perdido em seu próprio mundo, mordendo o lábio, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. A mão de Padalecki ainda segurava a sua embora fosse somente de maneira superficial, como que esperando por sua fuga.

E, de fato, em qualquer outra situação, aquele seria o momento perfeito para Jared dar seu melhor sorriso cafajeste, levantar-se, vestir-se e sair daquele quarto. Seria o momento perfeito para fugir da possibilidade de um compromisso, e dizer a si mesmo que o que tiveram não significara e jamais significaria alguma coisa. Mas ele não o fez. Simplesmente manteve-se deitado ao lado do menor, resistindo ao desejo de abraçá-lo e se aconchegar nele para dormir. Não por se incomodar com o pensamento, e sim por não ter a certeza de que o rapaz aceitaria o gesto.

Queria dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Que havia sido bom. Que o loiro era adorável durante o sexo. Que provavelmente se arrependeria de estar tendo aqueles pensamentos estúpidos que em muito se pareciam com o de um idiota apaixonado, e que não se importava tanto assim. Não naquele momento, pelo menos, porque era bom.

Mas ele demorou demais.

Os olhos de Jensen encheram-se de lágrimas. Jared observou, entre o cansaço e o choque, quando ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Sua primeira reação, seu _modus operandi_, foi puxá-lo para si e abraçá-lo, sem entender o que diabos aquilo queria dizer. O moreno o havia machucado? Ou o loiro se arrependera? Ackles escondeu-se na curva de seu pescoço, balbuciando coisas desconexas, como se ele fosse um bote salva-vidas em meio a um naufrágio. Padalecki afagou seu cabelo, a linha de sua coluna, apertou-o com carinho e murmurou palavras de conforto. Mas não perguntou nada, porque, mesmo que o fizesse, o menor não parecia estar em condições de responder.

Porque, naquele momento, acima de qualquer outra coisa, ele queria que aquele choro cessasse, queria que o rapaz em seus braços voltasse a sorrir. Preferia que ele o estivesse criticando, julgando, com aquela expressão petulante que lhe dava nos nervos e o fazia ter vontade de... De beijá-lo até que estivesse todo vermelho de vergonha!

— Tá tudo bem, Jensen, tudo bem. — pressionou os lábios de leve contra o topo de sua cabeça, ainda que não entendesse o motivo daquilo. — Eu estou aqui com você, acalme-se.

Não era grande coisa, mas era tudo o que tinham. E, para Ackles, parecia mais que suficiente.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**Medecris:** Hey! \O/

Você captou bem o que eu quis passar! Chad não está nem aí se o Jay gosta de azul, rosa, verde ou amarelo, ele não está nem aí para o fato de o guri estar saindo com o Jens. Mas esperava sinceridade, esperava que Jared lhe contasse, dia mais, dia menos, o que estava acontecendo entre eles, o que estava acontecendo _com_ eles; todos, e não apenas os dois. E, de repente, o **Padalescki** bancou o misterioso, e o Chad não gostou disso.

huashuashuashuashuashua's olha, o Jensen não está **mesmo** esperando algo mais sério, ele não tá esperando flores, aliança ou pedido de casamento. Pelo menos nisso, não. Talvez, apenas indiretamente. Mas também não é como se ele _não quisesse_, entende? É quase uma "paixonite racional", o que não significa que não vai doer, mas também não é o mesmo que **amar** :p *correndo em círculos pela confusão*

O Jared apanha um pouquinho no que diz respeito a aprender a cuidar das pessoas, #BUT ele até que não é tão ruim assim rsrsrsrsrs Pode deixar que, entre tropeços e momentos de "whatafuck", o moreno vai entender o que está fazendo de errado, e consertar as coisas ;3

Beijinhos, obrigado por ler e comentar! XD


	13. You let yourself go

**Beta:** Larissa Costa

**My Heart, Your Home**

**Capítulo 13: You let yourself go / Você deixou-se ir**

Quando Jensen se permitia imaginar o que havia separado seus pais, divagava sempre com a morte de algum parente, com a distância imposta, com qualquer fator semelhante que exigisse uma separação imediata e praticamente um abandono. Não encontrava muitos, é claro, mas, pelo menos, era melhor do que pensar que a mãe poderia tê-los abandonado pelo fato de o pai beber.

A realidade? Bem, as coisas não eram assim tão simples. Roger tinha uma família, uma esposa dedicada, uma filha recém-nascida; tinha um bom emprego, bons amigos, fazia planos para o futuro brilhante de sua garotinha. Então, num belo dia, contratou uma nova secretária para ajudá-lo no escritório. A princípio, ela era apenas uma mulher como todas as outras, bonita... Mas não alguém que significasse tanto quanto sua amada Katherine.

Tudo mudou quando Samantha passou a seduzi-lo. E, até onde o loiro _conseguia_ entender, o pai até que tentou resistir; e isso valia, sim, alguma coisa. Porém, obviamente, não significou quase nada com os fatos que se sucederam, porque, nove meses depois, era _**ele**_ a nascer. O fim do casamento de Roger foi desastroso, de fato, e Katherine foi para longe com a guarda de Amélia, que lhe fora concedida na justiça. A ex-secretária, por outro lado permaneceu ao seu lado até Jensen completar um ano, antes de finalmente conseguir fazer a cabeça do homem, e fugir com o dinheiro que ele lhe entregou.

Até aí, o rapaz a muito contragosto engolia a história, e, apesar de não aceitar pacificamente, não discutia. Entendia que a mãe o havia abandonado por vontade própria, que Roger havia estragado tudo por sua causa. Entendia que sua meio-irmã, Amy, tinha consciência de grande parte dos acontecimentos, e tentara se aproximar dele por querer uma presença fraternal. Mas, então, surgiam os outros fatos.

O pai não bebia, quando era casado. E nem quando estava com Samantha. Por que, então, começou a se alcoolizar quando teve de começar a criar o filho sozinho? Para afogar as mágoas, os erros, esquecer a dor? Ele não era importante o suficiente para ele lutar contra aquilo sozinho? E Amy? Ela acreditava que o loiro não queria saber o que _realmente acontecera_? Acreditava que deixá-lo na ignorância faria com que se sentisse melhor, depois? Jensen não significava nada, não tinha valor algum para aqueles a quem mais amava?

Talvez fosse esse o motivo de sentir-se tão vazio, tão incompleto. Talvez fosse por isso que não conseguia ignorar aquele estranho e desesperado desejo, de se jogar nos braços de alguém, pedindo por consolo, e encontrar também o carinho que lhe fora praticamente negado durante todos aqueles dezessete anos. A vida não era um conto de fadas, e ele tinha de se habituar a isso.

Mas, por um segundo, nos braços de Jared, Ackles se permitiu ter esperanças de que o moreno não era como todos os outros, que não o faria se sentir pior com tudo aquilo. Por um segundo, ele quis que toda aquela preocupação significasse algo mais, não apenas um surto repentino de afeto, e se permitiu afogar no conforto que aquilo passava.

*** ~ J2 ~ ***

Horas mais tarde, Jared acordou confuso. Estava de bruços, com a cara afundada num dos travesseiros. A cabeça latejava um pouco, e, ao apalpar o colchão, descobriu-se sozinho na cama. Durante alguns minutos, manteve os olhos fechados, ainda sonolentos demais para processar as informações e flashes que lhe vieram em mente. Ele e Chad discutindo. Jensen chorando. Sensações. Prazer.

E um maldito celular tocando, fazendo um barulho infernal e o despertando.

— Achei que fosse dormir por mais algum tempo. — o comentário, feito num tom de voz fraco e rouco, o pegou de surpresa. — Você parecia bem cansado...

O moreno se revirou entre os lençóis, abriu os olhos, piscou. As coisas permaneceram desfocadas por alguns segundos, enquanto se espreguiçava e sentava. A maneira como a luz alaranjada adentrava pela janela fazia parecer que o sol já estava se pondo, dando lugar no céu às estrelas. O outro rapaz, amuado a um canto do quarto, terminava de colocar a blusa, aproveitando para secar os cabelos aparentemente úmidos com uma toalha branca e felpuda que o maior podia jurar ser sua. Padalecki o observou, uma pequena parte de seu cérebro se lamentando pelo fato de o menor não tê-lo esperado. Parte essa, que logo o obrigou a questionar:

— O que você tá fazendo?

Ackles ainda demorou algum tempo para responder. Sentou-se aos pés da cama, cabeça baixa, pegando os tênis e as meias. Movia-se de forma lenta, como que pensativo, meio que buscando as palavras certas para não ser mal interpretado ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ser o mais direto possível. Jared continuou a observá-lo, sem conseguir compreender o motivo de seu silêncio. Jensen suspirou ao finalmente terminar de se arrumar. Pressionou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos, relanceou os olhos pelo aposento. Quando por fim resolveu dizer algo, sua voz já estava mais firme.

— Significou alguma coisa?

Nos primeiros dois segundos, o moreno não tinha a menor ideia do que aquela pergunta significava. Então, franziu o cenho, apertando o lençol entre os dedos, comprimindo os lábios com força. Não por não saber o que responder, e sim por não entender o que levara o outro a questioná-lo a respeito daquilo. Mas talvez seu silêncio valesse mais que suas palavras, pois o loiro não precisou de muito mais para interpretá-lo. E, ao contrário do que o maior imaginava, ele simplesmente pendeu a cabeça para frente e riu. Uma risada sem humor, quase forçada.

— Por que será que não estou nem um pouco surpreso?

Padalecki queria dizer a ele que havia entendido tudo errado, queria perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo ali, porém não conseguia encontrar uma forma de fazê-lo. Ackles se levantou, bagunçando o cabelo com as mãos, tentando controlar a si mesmo. Irritado por ter sido idiota o suficiente para acreditar que as coisas poderiam ser assim tão simples. Magoado por se permitir imaginar que aquilo havia valido alguma coisa para o moreno. Quando se tornara tão sonhador? Quando começara a divagar com a remota possibilidade de _algum dia_ aquilo dar certo? O mais alto quase podia ver as dúvidas batendo de um lado a outro dentro de sua cabeça.

— E se eu disser que não sou como os outros, Jared? — os olhos verdes nos seus pareciam, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, julgá-lo, duros. — E se eu disser que não sou apenas mais um de seus brinquedos?

"_E se eu disser que não quero ser usado e jogado fora? Eu não sou uma peça quebrada, eu não sou a porra de uma alma à venda!_"

— Jensen...

Aquilo não estava caminhando muito bem. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior, desejando desesperadamente encontrar uma resposta ao menos aceitável para aquelas perguntas. Sabia que o loiro não era um brinquedo. E, acima de tudo, tinha certeza de que não queria machucá-lo. Não queria vê-lo frágil, ou magoado. Não queria que ele se sentisse mal, ou se questionasse sobre o que quer que significasse o suposto relacionamento deles. Não ali, não naquele momento.

— Você é inacreditável. — Ackles lhe dirigiu um sorriso forçado, antes de se voltar para a porta e sacudir a cabeça com veemência. — Se ainda se importa, não precisa me levar para casa... Eu me viro.

Jared queria dizer alguma coisa, por mais idiota que fosse. Queria se levantar daquela cama, tomá-lo em seus braços e fazê-lo esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas mal reagiu, enquanto Jensen se afastava. Talvez em choque, sem conseguir acreditar no que os havia levado àquele ponto, e em como o rapaz estava lidando com todas aquelas perguntas até então sem respostas.

Observou-o partir, ainda sem esboçar reação, enquanto a mente e o coração lutavam para entender o que estava acontecendo.

Parecia assustador e doloroso demais.

**I'm the voice inside your head, you refuse to hear**_ (Eu sou a voz dentro de sua cabeça, que você se recusa a ouvir)_

**I'm the face that you have to face, mirrored in your stare**_ (Eu sou o cara que você tem que encarar, espelhado em seu olhar)_

**I'm what's left, I'm what's right, I'm the enemy**_ (Eu sou o que resta, eu sou o que está certo, eu sou o inimigo)_


End file.
